My Prince
by Pinkrose786
Summary: Trunks was the Prince of all Saiyans as such he had a duty to his people. But there was no way Goten would let them take away his lover. Can Goten and Trunks stop the King from tearing them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/gt or any of the characters. I make no money off this story.**

**Pinkrose note: This story is not connect with my destine mates series. It's just a romance story that wouldn't let me sleep, and I had to write it down. Now my destine mates series has decided to give me trouble. Bra story in particular-it's a real headache, but am still working on it. So please be patient with me. Now I don't believe anyone has written a Trunks/Goten like this, so I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>'You have to do this for your people.'<p>

'Without this union we will be dishonored.'

'You are the Prince of Saiyans, a warrior, and my son. I have raised you to be prepared to make sacrifices.'

Trunks punched the wall of the training room, it shook, and his blood stain the wall. Sometimes he really hated his Father. He couldn't get the King's words from his mind, and he hated his father even more for that. But it couldn't be denied he had a duty to his people. As the Saiyan Prince, he had to sacrifice his life, his happiness so his people could live and be happy. At that moment he hated them. It seem like years ago his Father inform him of the union. When in truth only hours had passed. To united his people, had to bond with a member of the royal elite. A princess of the royal elite.

'You may fall in love with her son. The love I have for your Mother wasn't always there.'

"It's not the same Father. I can never love her." Trunks whispered. His legged trembled, and Trunks slid to the floor. "I don't want to do this."

But he knew in his heart that he had no choice. The contracts were signed, it was out of his hands. This union would benefit so many people and while it would save some people lives, it would utterly destroy him. And it pain him so much. It hurt him to think his Father would do this without asking him. To take away his choice in the matter, something the King promise to never do to his children. A promise he made because the king knew the what it felt like to be in a hopeless situation like this.

'You may fall in love with her son.' At that moment, when those words left his father mouth, Trunks wanted to hurt him so bad. His father was hoping his life would end like his. But it wouldn't, because he could never love a woman-whoever she was. His father didn't understand that his heart was already taken.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" The Saiyan Prince startled at that voice. He turned around and tried to smile at his best friend.

Goten frowned, and hurried toward him. "Trunks?"

"It's nothing, just my duties as the prince."

"Then why are you so upset?" Goten asked as he clasped Trunks hands and kissed the abused knuckles.

"I talked to my father today and I have to do something I really don't want to."

Goten eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"He told me that I have to bond with a elite princess-"

"No."

"I don't have a choice, Goten! I have to do this!"

"No!" Goten hissed, pulling Trunks into his arms. The panic he was feeling was turning into physical pain. Someone was trying to take _his _Trunks away from him. It wouldn't happen, he would not allow no man, or _woman _to touch what was his. He didn't care what the king wanted, no one would touch Trunks.

"Please, Goten-"

"I won't allow anyone to have you!" he declared, crashing his lips into Trunks. The prince whimpered but didn't try to pull back. He let Goten dominate his lips. It felt good to relinquish control, to let someone else be in charge.

"You're mine Trunks. I won't let you go. I fought to hard to win your love, to let someone take you away from me. I love you, only you."

Trunks couldn't do anything but hold his saiyan lover for dear life. He never wanted to let go, but there was nothing they could do. They weren't even suppose to be together. It wasn't allowed. He was the Prince and Goten-although his best friend-was his guard. Beside, his father would never allow him out of his contract. "I don't want to let go."

"That's good because I wpn't let you, Trunks." Goten whispered then brushed against Trunks slightly parted lips.

Unlike there turbulent coupling in the pass, there lovemaking tonight was slow and long. Goten slowly discarded there clothes and worshipped Trunks skin. Kisses were exchanged, increasing their passion. Murmured I love you's were cherished, while hot flesh rubbed together in ecstasy. As Goten slid into the overwhelming heat of his lover's body, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Trunks. There lovemaking had always been intense, perfect, and he would never willingly let anyone have his lover, Trunks was his life. He looked down into his lover's face as he slowly rocked them both towards completion, marveling at the pleasure mirrored in those blue eyes, the ecstasy softening the sharp features. Trunks's head was thrown back, exposing his throat to Goten's kisses, and as Goten took advantage of the offer, he could feel his lover convulsing under him. It was enough to pull Goten's own release from him, and he buried his face against Trunks's neck as he gasped and shuddered.

"I love you, Goten."

It was little more than a gasp, but Goten heard it and it pained him. To think this could be the last time he heard those words.

"I love you, too. I can't lose you."

Trunks expression was pained as he wrapped his arms around Goten, pulling him down to his rest on his chest.

(o)

Trunks walked slowly to the dining room, his body was stiff and achy, but he enjoyed it to much to complain. Goten had loved him so many times, in so many ways. He hated to think it was coming to a end. It had taken him a long time to calm his lover down, and it had taken an even longer time to get Goten to let him go. Sweet and innocent was Goten personality, but the saiyan was down right possessive when it came to his prince.

Trunks smiled softly, in memory.

_Trunks backed arched into Goten chest, this pleasure was almost to intense. Goten watched his prince, speeding up his thrusts._

"_Look at my tough little saiyan. Does it feel good?" _

"_Yes! Please, stop teasing me. Please, I-I"_

"_Shush, calm down love. Just enjoy, my touch. Because no one will ever touch you like this!"_

Trunks sighed and walked into the dining room. He smiled at his sister and went to sit beside her. Trying to hide his discomfort when he sat down. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with his favorite food, he took the wine Bra passed him and poured some in his glass. He enjoy spending time with Bra, his baby sister, and confident. He was so happy she stood beside him in support when she found out Goten was his lover. He knew Bra use to have a crush on Goten, and to put her feelings aside so he could be happy...kami he loved her. He hope his parents weren't coming to dinner, that way they could enjoy each others companies more. An by parents he meant his father.

"Are Mother and Father joining us?"

Bra shook her head, "You just missed them. Mother is still upset with Father about the contract. So it really was a quiet and strained dinner."

"It's to be expected, he didn't tell anyone about it. I wonder what he was thinking."

"What are you going to do, brother?"

"Father has signed the contracts." Trunks shrugged.

"What about Goten?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to give away her brother's secret. It had to be hard on them. Being in love and not able to tell anyone, not able to show anyone how much that meant to each other. And she knew her brother, she knew it was killing him to kept Goten a secret.

"I don't want to hurt him. But what else can I do?"

"You should tell father that you love him."

"It wouldn't change anything."

"But Trunks-"

"No, Bra. If anything I would make father angry, and I would still lose Goten. I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's just finish eating."

Bra nodded. "Ok."

When they finished eating Trunks and Bra left the dining room together. Bra hugged her brother and giggled when he gasp.

"Shut up, brat I was with Goten earlier." He said trying to hide a blush.

"You should go get some rest then. _She _will be here tomorrow."

"You're right. See ya later, sis."

Bra watched her brother walk away, he looked so sad. If he lost Goten her brother would lose his reason to live. She couldn't let that happen to him, but what could she do. She had to think of something. No matter what happen she would find a way to help him. Trunks was the prince of all saiyans and he didn't ask for much, and now that he wanted to be selfish: he couldn't. No Trunks would have his Goten.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like? I have all but one chapter written out and I will be working on that this week. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/gt or any of the characters. **

**Pinkrose Note: Hey everyone it's going on 11:00 pm but it's still Monday which means I've made my first once a week update. First I would like to thank Cheryl and milk goku for reviewing my story: Thank you guys(girls) for much! An i would like to make a request, if you are reading this story please give it a review. How about this if i get at least 7-9 reviews I'll update this story tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Trunks awoke the next morning, anxious and more than a little upset. He knew the princess would arrive today and it irate him. He also knew Goten wasn't in bed with him, because his heavy arm wasn't holding him. Trunks turned on his side and buried his face in Goten pillow, he missed his chibi already. Chibi. That nickname made him smile. Whenever he called Goten chibi, his saiyan would get very dominate. 'I'll show you who's a chibi.' he would growled, and processed to pound into him. He loved every minute of it.<p>

"My Prince, you're father requires your presence."

Trunks glanced at his door were the maid was standing and nodded. "I'll be there in a moment." The maid bowed and closed the door. Trunks sighed and rolled from his bed. He just knew this would be the worst day of his life.

"Better get going." he murmured, fixing his clothes. It had taken him a while to get dressed, and part of him realize it was staling tactic. But he really couldn't make himself worry. With that thought Trunks left his room and headed towards the throne room.

"In a hurry _my _Prince."

Trunks smiled at Goten possessive words, and hurried his steps until he was in Goten's arms. He buried his face in Goten chests and breathed in his scent. Kami, he loved this saiyan. "Why didn't you come to me last night?"

Goten smirked sliding his hand down Trunks back until he caressed his love tail, making his prince shiver. "Because I was angry, and I didn't want to take it out on you." he said, backing Trunks up to the wall. "Don't let anyone touch you, love."

"I'll try."

"Don't just try do it!" Goten growled, biting Trunks neck hard.

"Goten, please, be reasonable-"

"Oh but I am, little prince, being reasonable. Not wanting anyone to touch you is mild compared to what I really want. Do you know what I want, love? No? Well let me tell ya…I want that bitch dead."

Trunks moaned, completely turned on. "Goten." he whined, rubbing against the hard, virile, annoyed saiyan in front of him. But Goten pulled back, ignoring his protest.

"Tonight, love. I will come to you tonight. An I will _fuck _you so hard. Now come on we've kept your father waiting long enough."

Trunks covered his flushed cheeks with his hands, trying to will the color away. "Ok, love?" Goten asked, amused.

Trunks glared at him and walked away. "Awe don't be that way. You know I love you."

"Whatever, chibi." Trunks smiled when Goten growled, happy his chibi good mood was finally coming back.

When they finally made it to the throne room Trunks could tell his father was angry, good thing his color was back to normal. "Forgive me, my delay father."

The King nodded. "See that it doesn't happen again. Now let's begin."

"My Prince, my name is Leah. I am Princess in name only and I am your betroth." The saiyan was beautiful, long black hair, bright green eyes, and a wonderful smile. But Trunks felt nothing for her, and it took everything in him not to turn and calm down his irate lover.

He bowed to the princess and tried to smile. "I am Prince of the entire saiyan race. My name is Trunks."

"The princess will be staying in the palace, with her own guards and servants, so that you two can get acquaint. The bonding ceremony will be in one week." Trunks stared at his father in disbelieve.

"A week, father? Surely more time is needed."

"Non sense everything is prepared. There is no need to put the bonding off, my son. There will be a formal dinner tonight, perhaps you and the princess can spend the day together." With that the meeting was over. The princess being escorted to her room by her people, and Trunks leaving as well trying to get away from his father.

"Vegeta why are you doing this to him."

"This union will benefit our people. I've told you this once."

"Excuses, Vegeta, that's all you've told me. You are hurting my son and I want to know why!"

"Onna-"

"Tell me why!" the Queen interrupted.

Vegeta frowned. "I cannot allow my son to be with Goten any longer."

"How-"

"I've seen the way he looks at Trunks! And I've seen how Trunks looks at him. There eyes give them always. They gravitate towards each other. I cannot allow this to continue! Trunks is a prince he has a duty to his people, I cannot allow him to be with Goten."

"Y…you know and you would deliberately kept them apart?" Bulma asked, standing and walked away from her mate. "Why are you doing this to them. What's wrong with my son being happy, in love."

"It's not love!" Vegeta growled, making Bulma flinch, as he stood. "Lust maybe, but never love."

"What are you talking about?"

"To men cannot love one another. It's not possible. An I won't allow my son to continue that relationship. If I can do anything to end it I will."

"How can you say that. For kami sake how can you even think it. If Trunks find out what you're doing he will never forgive you. Please, just stop it."

"I will not change my mind. In the end Trunks will be happy, and he will thank me."

"No Vegeta he won't. Trunks will always love Goten, and when he finds out you are tearing them apart-for your own petty reasons-he will hate you. Just because you fail in love with me, doesn't mean Trunks will love Leah." Bulma heart was breaking for her son. He just couldn't understand her mate, he knew the feeling of being force into something. He understood the hatred you felt for the person forcing you into the situation. Vegeta may have fallen in love with her, but that was only because he wasn't already in love. She just couldn't understand him right now so she left the room and could only hope Vegeta saw reason before he lost his son.

"Goten." Trunks tried, his lover was pissed. Goten was to possessive to ever consider sharing him-not that he wanted to be shared-and to find out his lover would be bonded to someone else in a week...it was a miracle Goten hadn't killed anyone. Now his lover was taking his angry out on the garden, walking a path through his mother's favorite flowers. He could understand his lover angry, he didn't even want to be with the princess and to find out the boning would happen in a week was harsh. Once again Trunks found himself hating his father. "I need you." Trunks said, his voice shaking. The desperate note in his love voice had Goten instantly at his side. He pulled Trunks into his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ignoring you. I'm so sorry. I just can't stand the thought of you being with anyone beside me."

"I don't want anyone else. I don't know what to do."

"We will think of something. We just have to." Leah watched the sayian prince be comforted by his guard, her heart breaking for them. She hated to come between them, but she would do anything for her people. If it meant breaking up a true love like there….so be it.

(o)

Bra stood outside of her parents room. She hoped this wasn't a mistake, but talking to her father was the only thing she could do. He was the only one who could break the contract before it was to late. She knock on there door, her heart pounding fiercely. If she messed this up, Trunks would lose Goten, and she would lose her brother. She opened the door when her father told her to come in. He looked upset, and that made her even more nervous.

"I need to talk to you, father."

"Is it about your brother?"

Bra swallowed nervously. "Yes."

"I'm listening."

"Well for starters he's not happy."

"An why pray tell is he unhappy. He is a prince, he gets anything and everything that he wants."

"It's this contract, he's already in love with someone else." Bra said, walking closer to her father. "Please, want you consider breaking it?"

"An this saiyan he's in love with?"

"I-I…it's Trunks right to tell you, father."

Vegeta turned to face his daughter fully. He loved his children very much, and he would normally give them anything they desired. But he couldn't allow them to do anything that could hurt them. "I stand by my decision. I will see you at dinner."

"But, father, please-"

"I will see you at dinner." Bra heart dropped, recognizing the dismissal. She couldn't understand why her father was being so cruel. He was hurting her brother, at that moment she almost hated him. She left the room and slammed the door on her way out. Bra leaned against the wall, wiping tears from her eyes. She couldn't allow this to happen to her brother, she just couldn't.

(o)

"Your father is an asshole, Trunks."

"Goten!" Trunks said, startled. "Don't say that out loud, anyone could be in the gardens."

"It's true. He's trying to take you away from me. An it's makes me hate him. Do you think he's found out about us?"

Trunks sighed, wrapping his arm around Goten neck. They were laying in the garden and enjoying the sunlight, trying to forget about Leah. "I understand how you're feeling Goten, but you shouldn't say things like that out loud. If someone heard you…"

"I really don't care, Trunks."

Trunks chuckled. "Oh Goten, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Goten asked, softly, looking into Trunks blue eyes.

"I already love you, with all my heart you are my everything. I can be myself around you. You make me feel strong, and loved."

"Oh Trunks." Goten moaned. "I will kill that bitch before I let her take you away from me."

Trunks tapped Goten nose. "I've corrupted you."

"So you have. Now tell me what's in this contract." Goten demanded, sitting up and pulling Trunks into his embrace. "What exactly are you suppose to do?"

"I have to form a bond with Leah of course, then we have to consummate the bonding." The arms holding him tighten. He could tell Goten was fighting to kept control, and he haven't even told him the worse part. "She has to give me a heir."

"Trunks I…I can't-if I see her pregnant with your child I may do something horrible. There has to be something we could do, maybe we should talk to your father."

"He won't change his mind."

"We have...if I see…pregnant." Trunks shuddered from the rage coming from his lover. Goten was so enraged he couldn't form a sentence. He knew he needed to calm Goten down, before something bad happened.

"When she gives me a heir I won't have to touch her anymore. Beside the child will be apart of me."

"The _child _will be proof that someone besides me has touched you. She doesn't deserve you Trunks."

"Oh and you do Goten-san?" Goten hissed, and stood in front of Trunks. He knew that voice and sure enough he princess stood before them. Her eyes shone with disgust as she stared at Trunks, who was now standing beside Goten. At that moment Goten hated her with every part of his being. How dare she look at Trunks like he was beneath her. How dare she even show her face to them. How dare she think she can just pop up out of no where and take _his _prince.

"Princess Leah, how can I help you?" Trunks asked, before Goten could say anything.

"I was looking for you because your father suggested we spend the day together. I never expect to find the prince of all saiyans in the arms of his _guard._" The princess voice was rigid almost uncaring, she was cold, completely matching the blue dress she wore.

Trunks grabbed Goten arm shaking his head at the enrage saiyan. He didn't understand what the princess was doing, but she was playing a dangerous game. Although Goten was his best friend, the saiyan didn't become his guard by default. When push his lover was deadly, and he would kill if necessary. "What I do in my spare time is no ones busy, Princess Leah."

"You are my betroth."

"He isn't your anything."

"Oh and I suppose he's yours? Let me tell you something _Goten _I will not let you stand in my way. I will be the next Queen of this planet. If you try to get in my way, I will go to the king. An I have you replaced as Trunks's guard."

That statement not only further enraged Goten, but it fully pissed Trunks off as well. "What makes you think you have any say in my guards?"

"The King agreed to give me something in return for my people signing the contract. If I ask him, you precious Goten will be gone."

"I don't care what you think is going to happen...I...will...not...allow...you...to...have...Trunks. HE IS MINE!"

"You kept telling yourself that, I don't care just don't try to stand in my way." Princess Leah said, walking away. Her head held high, she walked with grace until she was out of sight. Goten shrugged out of Trunks hold, his finger nail digging into his palm. He was going to kill that bitch and fuck the consequences. He would not allow her to have Trunks, it wasn't going to happen.

**Scene**

**In case you skip the author's note I promise to update tomorrow if i get at least 7-9 reviews for this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/gt or any of the characters.**

**Pinkrose note: First things first I want to thank floralshoes, Cheryl, hopeless1665, Ayaka86, milk goku, and allan calderini for reading and reviewing the story-thank you guys(girls) so much! Also I try to catch all of my mistakes but I have no beta, so even though I check my stories over and over I always miss something. I hope it's not to distracting. Since I got six reviews for the last chapter I decided to update now instead of next week. But the deal still stand 7-9 reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Queen Bulma was the first to arrive in the dining room. Normally she walked in with her mate, but right now she really couldn't stand the sight of him. He was being a complete jerk, trying to dictate his son's life. She walked to the table making sure everything was place, ordering the servants to change certain things. Trying make the physical part of the dinner comfortable, because kami knows this would probably be an awkwardly uncomfortable dinner.<p>

The sound of the doors opening caught her attention and she smiled when her daughter walked in. Bulma couldn't be more proud of her so called spoiled daughter, to think her princess would stand aside and let her brother be happy.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Mother." Bra murmured, hugging the Queen. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, but your father is driving me crazy. You know most of the time we're pretty in tune with each other, but right now I have no idea what he is thinking."

"I know. I even tried talking to him earlier. It's like he doesn't want to see the truth."

"He doesn't believe that there can be love between two men." Bulma said, smoothing out the table clothes. "I have no idea were he got that notion from."

Bra sighed. "Goten is going to be upset. You know how he gets when it comes to Trunks. There is no way he can watch Trunks bond with anyone-besides himself- and not make a scene."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. We may be able to change your father's mind."

"The only thing I can see changing father's mind is something really big happening. You

know how stubborn he can be."

"Yeah you're right." At that moment the King walked into the room, and they stop all talk of Trunks and Goten.

"Good evening, Bra. Why didn't you wait for me, onna."

"I just wanted to get here earlier so I could talk with my daughter."

"Next time wait for me." Vegeta demanded, sitting at the head of the table. Bulma rolled her eyes and glanced at her daughter. "Of course, darling."

"Where is Trunks? Our guest will be here in a moment."

"I'm here father." Trunks called, walking in the room with Goten on his heel. An kami, her son look rough and so tired. His hair was slightly tousled, his skin was flushed. But his eyes were so tired and wearily looking. Oh her poor baby, she wondered what happen to him.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine Mama." he answered, kissing her cheek before he took his seat. He pulled Goten into his seat when the saiyan made to stand behind him.

"When are our guest arriving?" Trunks asking, grabbing Goten hand when his lover tensed. Goten rage was still on the surface, but he was calmer now. An it had taken him most of the day to get the saiyan that way. He had tried to convince Goten to skip the dinner but that suggestion was flat out refused.

'_I will not allow you to be in that bitch's presence without me!'_

'_Please you have to calm down.'_

'_I am calm.' Goten stated, his voice deadly quiet. There was pure angry in his chibi eyes and it scared Trunks a little. Goten was the calm one, he was the one who always tired to avoid a fight. But now…_

'_Maybe you should skip the dinner?" _

'_What did I just tell you.' Goten growl as he pushed Trunks unto a pillar, he fisted Trunks shirt and pressed his body against the prince. Trunks hand instantly locked onto his shoulders. _

'_Goten please, your angry is to great to be anywhere near Princess Leah.'_

'_Don't speak her name around me. I don't want to hear it on your voice. I'm going to that dinner, if I can help it you will never be in her presences when I'm not there.' _

'_Goten-' he started but was interrupted when his lover kissed him. It was a hard kiss born of Goten's angry. Trunks pulled back trying to get air back into his lungs, Goten instantly latched onto his neck…biting…making Trunks moan._

'_You are mine Trunks! From your head to your feet. Mine!"_

'_Yours!" Trunks choked out as Goten caressed his erection. It felt so good and he didn't want Goten to stop. He knew the only way to calm Goten down was to submit to his lover, so he did. 'Always yours."_

Goten had taken him right against that pillar, uncaring if someone saw or heard them. Trunks knew there was no way he could bond with anyone beside Goten. His chibi wouldn't be able to take it. The only thing he could think of was for them to leave. But there was no way they could leave there family, and he couldn't leave there people. He had to think of something else.

"They should be here in a moment, brother." Trunks nodded and released Goten's hand. At that moment the princess and her guard walked into the room. She was the picture of innocence but Trunks knew better. She bowed at everyone and took her seat, beside Bra and way to close to Goten.

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting." Even her voice was demure and fake. "I couldn't decide what to wear, as I want to make a good impression."

Goten frowned. "Can we eat now?"

Bra and Bulma hid there amusement but Trunks was worried and Vegeta was getting impatient. He couldn't wait to get that boy out of his son's life. "Don't be rude to your better, boy."

"Of course, my King."

Trunks grabbed two plates for Goten and himself and set about fixing there food. He knew everyone was watching him, but he was only focused on Goten.

"Is it normal for the prince to prepare his guard's plate?"

Trunks caressed Goten pulsed keeping him calm, ignoring the stares and the princess. He didn't care anymore, he was sure his father knew Goten was his lover. So why hide it? Besides his touch was the only thing keeping his chibi from snapping. "Goten is my best friend."

"But he is your guard right? You act as though you are a servant. An look how you touch him, it's confusing." Trunks glanced at the princess, that knowing light in her eyes made her look very evil.

"My relationship with Goten is none of your concern."

"She is your betroth, son. I'm sure she is just curious."

"Curious my ass." Goten mumbled, eating is food. The princess pierced him with a look and he met her stare firmly-he grasp Trunks hand and kissed the knuckles-his eyes screaming _mine._

"Goten." Bulma called, before Vegeta had a chance to exploded at that very bold move. An the fact that Trunks hadn't immediately pull his hand away only added fuel to the flame. "How have you been?"

"I'm sure the boy is fine, onna. But if he doesn't learn some respect he won't be." Vegeta didn't raise his voice, his words were calm but that only made them more powerful.

"I assure you, my King, I meant no disrespect. But you guys have known me my entire life, and you must know by now that I don't share."

Vegeta leaned back in his seat a scowl firmly on his face. He glanced at everyone around the table, taking in there rigid posture, until his eyes landed on the calm Goten. "An what does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. If you think for one second that I will just let you take Trunks away from me you are is mine and I don't share." Goten stared directly into his King's eyes as he cupped Trunks cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

He caressed his lover trembling lip making Trunks moan before pulling back. "Goten…what-"

"They look so shock, love. But they should know by now that you are mine. An to think they actually thought that _princess_ could take you away." Trunks cupped Goten cheek, his lover was trembling with rage. He could tell Goten saiyan instincts were coming out.

"Reel in, chibi." he said, pushing his chair closer to Goten. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that every one was staring at them, completely shock by Goten loss of control.

"It's okay, am right here. You have to calm down, though." Goten clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to relax. He knew getting mad at the King was not a good thing under any circumstances, but he was losing control more often and it always was related to Trunks.

"I won't allow her to have you Trunks. You are mine." Goten growled, before passing out.

(o)

"Still think this is a good idea, Vegeta?"

Bulma was sitting on there bed watching her mate pace, after that disaster of a dinner. Goten instincts flaring up like that answer one important question for her. An there was no way she would let Vegeta stand in there way now. Even if it meant going behind his back, this contract would be broken.

"He will be punished."

"Punished...for what?

"He disrespected me, his King. He put his hands on the Prince." Vegeta spat, pacing the floor of there room. Bulma stared at her mate with disbelieve. She couldn't believe he would even think of harming a boy that grew up with there children.

"I will not allow you to harm the saiyan that loves our son."

Vegeta growled. "He will be punished, and there is nothing you can say or do to stop it."

"If you do anything to Goten, Trunks will not forgive you. Vegeta, you need to break this contract-"

"I will do no such thing."

"Why not!" Bulma cried out. "Trunks is Goten mate, can't you see that."

"He is not!" Vegeta denied. He had some planning to do. No matter what was said, he refused to change his mind. Trunks had a duty to his people, duties that he couldn't fulfill if he was with a male. The throne needed a heir, and the only way to get one was for his son to bond with the Princess. "Now I have to inform the princess that nothing has changed."

"Vegrta please you need to stop this." Bulma exclaimed. "Break the contract." But her mate ignored her and left the room to make sure his plans weren't interrupted.

Bra followed her brother to his room and helped him placed Goten on the bed. Like everyone else she had been shocked but the saiyan's angry. But it was completely understandable now, her father was trying to take his mate from him. Now she was more happy than ever that she hadn't stood in there way. "He just need rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Trunks tugged the shoes off Goten's feet and tucked the covers over his still form. "I need you to wake up now Goten, you're messing with my head love."

"Sorry for worrying you." Although weak and tired Goten's voice made him feel much better. Words from his chibi meant he was going to be alright. "Come lay beside me prince am a little tired now."

"Oh Goten, kami, what happen to you." Trunks said, getting under the covers and snuggling into Goten embrace. "Are you in pain?"

"You worry to much, am ok. But I'm not really sure what happen to me, all I remember is pure hatred burning my chest."

"I am your mate?" Trunks asked, kissing Goten pulse.

"Yes you are. That bitch cannot have you. Now kiss my lips."

Trunks chuckled. "Bossy, chibi. I love you, so much."

**Scene**

**7-9 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkrose note: Okay everyone I am officially out of school for the summer. If anyone tells you that college is easy believe me when I say they are LIEING! But it's not all bad once you get use to it, and you get to meet a lot of different people. And now that I'm out nothing _should _get in the way of my updating. Also I would like to thank Cheryl and dixiemaster for reviewing and am sorry for keeping you guys(girls) waiting. Okay enjoy the chappie and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Princess Leah was the pacing the length of her floor, pulling at her hair with every step she took. There was no way this was happening to her. She was so close, and to have it all snatched away by that guard. No! She hated him. He would have to go there was no way she would let him take this from her. But what could she do? Trunks was a prince…but the King! The King would surely help her, he hated the idea of his son with a male. She would go to the King and demand something be done.<p>

"My Lady?" that voice would have startled her, if she didn't know it.

"What is it, Kenji."

"The King has requested your presence in the throne room. He apologies for the hour, but said it was very important."

"Of course, let's hurry. We shouldn't keep the King waiting." Kenji, her personal guard, nodded. He held the door open for his lady, and followed her down the hall. The walk to the throne was silent. But Kenji could tell the princess was pacing. The tension was rolling of her in waves, and he could only hope the King had some good news.

Princess Leah walked up to the door, took a calming breath and walk into the room. The King was glaring at the wall. He looked more upset than she felt. Leah didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing for her. She waited until Kenji settled behind her to speak.

"You wished to see me, my King?"

Vegeta waited several seconds before speaking. Trying to collect his thoughts. He knew in this heart that this was the right thing to do, and he couldn't understand why everyone was fighting it. Didn't they understand that duties came first? "I wanted to inform you that the bonding would continue as planned."

"What of his guard?" Vegeta smirked, very impressed with her composed words. He could tell she was trying to hide how happy she was.

"I will take care of him. Do not worry."

Princess Leah bowed. "Thank you, My King. I shall retire now." At the King's nod, she bid Kenji to follow and left the room. Finally she could breath easy again, nothing had changed. She would still be the Queen of all Saiyan one day.

(o)

Trunks laughed looking behind him as he ran towards a pillar. Goten had woken up last night, and even felt good nothing to get out of bed. Now the saiyan wanted to play with him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"You like running from me Prince?" Goten asked, amused and extremely aroused. Trunks nodded, holding the pillar. "Then run, love."

Trunks laughed some more and took off deeper into the gardens, hoping Goten would hurry and end the chase. He loved playing with his lover, but he loved when the chase came to an end more. Trunks nearly tripped over a root then gasp when Goten tackled him to the ground. His heart was beating in excitement, the feel of his lover arouser on his ass made him moan.

Goten chuckled. "Already moaning and I haven't even touch you yet."

"S-Shut up!" Trunks stammered. He pushed at Goten chest until he was able to turn on his back, spreading his legs so his mate could settle between them. "Don't tease me."

Goten stared at the flushed face of his prince, threading his fingers through baby soft hair. Without Trunks he would die and the King, the man he has always seen as a second father, was trying to take him away. "I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you, Trunks."

"You won't lose me." Trunks promised, cupping Goten face. "I will tell father that you are my mate. I will tell him that I love you. He has always listen to reason before, surely he will this time."

"I can only hope. But if he doesn't, please don't leave me."

"I won't. The thought of never seeing your face again is to painful. If I can't even think it, I know I wouldn't survive it."

"My Prince." Goten whispered, kissing him. "Always mine."

"Forever." Trunks answered.

Trunks stood outside of his father personal study more than a little nervous. He had spent the entire morning with Goten. Assuring his lover that nothing was going to separate them. But those were just words if he couldn't convince his father to break the contract, he didn't know what was going to happen. With a sigh Trunks walked into the room and closed the door quietly. His father was sitting at his desk, signing paper after paper. He looked busy and Trunks didn't want to interrupt him, but this had to be done.

"Father." he called.

The King put his pen and paper and crossed his fingers before glancing at his son. He tired to keep the frown off his face, he didn't want his son to think he was angry with him. "I have been waiting for you."

Trunks smiled sitting in the chair that was positioned in front of the King's desk. "We haven't talked in a while, and I really must speak with you."

"I'm listening."

"Why are pursuing this union with Princess Leah?"

"The union will benefit our people. The Princess will be able to give you an heir." Trunks frowned, for some reason it felt like his father was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was.

"Father I must ask you break this contract."

"I will not." Vegeta answered.

"Please, I have no desire to bond with her. I know you have realized that Goten is my mate, and I love him. Don't you see that I cannot bond with Leah?"

"Love doesn't exist between to saiyan males. Goten cannot give you an heir, he is your guard. I cannot allow this to happen. I refuse to allow you to be with him any longer." Those words sounded so rehearsed, and it told Trunks that his father knew about Goten way before he drew up the contract with Leah.

"I love him, father. I don't understand why you don't believe love can happen with us. It makes no sense. I can't lose Goten, I refuse to let him go." Trunks walked to the door preparing to leave, but his father words stop him cold.

"If you see that boy again, I will have him put to death." Trunks could hears his heart beat as he slowly turned to his father, disbelieve and pain etched unto his face. Surely he heard wrong, there was no way…. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself." Vegeta said calmly, leaning back in his sit. "There will be a ball today, in honor of your bonding and you will escort the Princess. You will not exchange a single word with Goten and when the ball is finished, I demand you end whatever is between you both. He will replaced as your personal guard by someone of my choosing. Do you understand me?"

Trunks couldn't breath but he managed a soft nod. He just barely stop himself from slamming from the room and hurried to his room, and only when his door closed did he allow himself to break down. There was no almost anymore, right now he absolutely hated his father.

(o)

There was something wrong with her son, Bulma could feel it in her heart. It was just a feeling she had, but that wouldn't stop her from checking on him. That why she practically ran to his room not brothering to knock on the closed door. Then she saw him curled on the floor with tears streaking his face. "Oh, Trunks." she said, walking to kneel beside him. "What's wrong?"

The prince shook his head and tried to smile. "It's nothing, mama. I'm fine."

"You cannot lie to me, Trunks. You are my son and I know when you are hurting." she said softly, wiping his tear. "Tell me why you crying."

Trunks sighed and leaned into his mother embrace, he knew lying to her wouldn't work. So he wasn't even sure why he tried. The Queen always knew when her children needed her and would try her hardest to help. And right now he just needed to be comforted by his mother. "I talked to father about the contract. I asked him to break it, told him that I loved Goten, and didn't want to bond with Leah."

"He refused." Bulma said, softly. Trunks nodded, and she hugged him tighter.

"I told him that I couldn't give Goten up, that I would be with him. He...he said that he would have Goten killed if I continued to see him." The last word came out as a painful moan. "I don't know what to do…I don't"

Bulma clutched her son, not willing to let him go. He was hurting so much, and there was almost nothing she could do. There was something seriously wrong with her mate, and she didn't know what it was. "I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry. I promise you I will talk to him. I will not allow him to hurt Goten."

Trunks shook his head. "There is nothing we can do. He won't change his mind, I do not understand why he's doing this." Bulma could do nothing but hold her strong, brave son as he cried because of pain his father was causing him.

**Scene**

**Hmmm...Vegeta can be a jerk, no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/gt or any of the characters. **

**Pinkrose note: Enjoy.**

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bulma screamed, enraged because her son was hurting, slamming the door to there bed chamber. Her mate was getting prepared for the ball. The calm look on his face disgusted her, he was acting like he wasn't causing his son pain. Like he didn't even care.

"What are you talking about, onna."

"I was just with Trunks, doing everything I could to calm him down. You are hurting him, and it's pissing me off. How dare you even suggest killing Goten." Bulma couldn't make herself stand still, her hands her constantly curling and uncurling.

Vegeta frowned. "Do not question my word. I will do whatever it takes to insure this Kingdom survives. The boy will get over this, in the end he will see that I was right."

Bulma walked slowly up to the King and slapped him, hard. The sound vibrated across the room and Vegeta blinked his eyes unable to believe his mate had did that to him. "I hate you, so much right now. You care more for this bloody Kingdom, than your own son! I thought you had changed, but now I see you haven't. If anything happens to Goten, you will pay."

Bulma left the room unable to be in his presence anymore. This man would kill a boy that grew up there children just to get his way. He would hurt his son and not think anything of it. This was the Vegeta of her past, the one who only wanted things to go his way. He was acting just like his Father, he was acting like the man his Father trained him to be. She hated it, she hated him.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" Bulma nearly jumped at the guard's voice. She had forgotten he was station outside of there door.

"Yes, everything is fine." she said, her heart was still racing and that was making her hands tremble. She wanted to find her son and tell him everything would be okay, that he could have his Goten and be happy. But she couldn't Vegeta was the King and his word was law. "Could you please find Goten and see if he is safe but don't let him see you."

"Of course, my lady." the guard bowed and left. The only thing she could do was make sure nothing happen to Goten.

(o)

Goten decided to visit his parents today, it had been a while since he went home. He knew his parents missed him, just as much as he missed them. He missed his mother's cooking, he missed his father goofy attitude. Really he just missed them period. His family resided in the country area of the planet, there home was beautiful, but it was to far from the palace. He didn't want to be that far from Trunks. Goten walked inside there home his smile so wide it looked painful. He could hear his mother humming in the kitchen, and he knew she was cooking: the smell also giving it away. He wanted to surprise his mother, but he didn't want her to get frighten and burn herself. "I'm home." he called, quietly.

"Goten!" his mother voice sounded surprised and happy. He met her halfway for a hug. Chi Chi laughed hoarsely, kami he hoped she wasn't crying.

"I've missed you! You should visit your mother more." Chi Chi chided, half teasing, and half serious.

"Sorry. I promise not to stay away so much in the future." Goten started. "I just don't like being away from Trunks. Where's father?"

"He's outside probably goofing off. Come help me prepare the table, darling. I made most of your favorite, good thing huh."

Goten laughed, he was glad to be home. He knew in his heart that something bad was going to happen soon. Trunks was ignoring him, his mate wouldn't even look his way. He could only guess the talk with his father didn't go well. His own father came inside moments later, they laughed and hugged then sat down to lunch and enjoyed each other company. After eating Goku asked him if he wanted to spar and Goten nodded eagerly. They went far from the house and went at it. He needed this, it helped to take his mind from the problems he was facing. His father was good but so was he being the guard of the saiyan prince an all. It was fun sparing with his father and they only stopped because it was getting to hot. A waterfall spring was nearly by so they raced to it and jumped in. The water was divine and Goten enjoyed spending time with his father, but he was anxious to get back to Trunks. Goku smiled at him with understanding and they flew back to the house so he could say goodbye to his mother.

"I'll see you at the ball, Father." Goku nodded, hugged him again and headed towards the kitchen.

"Leaving already, darling?" Chi Chi asked walking into the living room. She wanted her son to stay home with her, but knew that he didn't want to be away from Trunks. She patted the seat beside her on the couch and Goten obliged.

"Yeah, sorry." he said, sheepishly.

"It's okay. I understand." Chi Chi smiled. "but I also know something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong. An don't you dare lie to me."

Goten sighed and leaned back on the couch. He loved his mother very much but he really didn't want to talk about this. Denial was his best friend right now. Trunks was ignoring him and that only meant one thing. An talking would only make things real right now. But he needed some advice and his mother was the best person to get it from.

"Vegeta found out that Trunks is my lover."

"How did this happen?" Chi Chi asked, but she couldn't say it was a surprise. Vegeta wasn't an idiot.

"I don't really know. Maybe we were to obvious and now he is trying to take Trunks away from me."

"The Princess." It was meant to be a question but Goten knew it was an statement. His mother was a very smart woman. "H-how does Trunks feel about this?"

"He's been ignoring me all day. It so frustrating. He talked to Vegeta earlier so it couldn't have gone well."

The sadness in her son's voice was almost unbearable. She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Goten you have to find some way to talk to him. There is no telling what Vegeta said to him."

Goten frowned. "How can I! Every time I try to speak to him he disappears. That hurts, mother. It's hurt to think that my mate doesn't want to be around me. An I only makes it worst when I know Vegeta wants to take him from me!"

"Goten-"

"What could he have said to make Trunks act like this!" Chi Chi worried her bottom lip when her baby boy exploded from his sit and started to pace, pulling at his hair. "If he has hurt him-"

"Goten you know Vegeta would never hurt Trunks!" the words flooded out when she saw murder enter her son's eyes. "Trunks is his son, and heir. Besides Bulma would literally kill him if something happen to her son."

Goten nodded slightly pacified. He sunk to his knees in front of his mother. His chest was paining him, and it was making his head hurt. "I can't lose him. I just can't." Chi Chi hugged her son, and glanced at her mate who was watching them from the kitchen. She could tell he was upset by the pain there son was going through. But she couldn't blame him, she was more then upset as well.

In the end Goten decided to stay home and attend the ball with his family. He needed to be relaxed when he finally got to talk to Trunks. He tried to calm himself as he walked into the ball room with his family. The place was already full and Goten quickly let himself get lost in crowd. The music started so the crowd parted as the royal family made walked into the room. The Queen, he noticed, movements were stiff as she allowed her mate to lead her into the room. Bra followed, walking by herself. Trunks came last-and the cheering was explosive as he escort the princess. Trunks looked as though he was happy walking beside that….that _thing. _It took everything in him not to go and pulled him away from her possessive grip.

"_Such a lovely couple!"_

"_True love!"_

"_Can't wait until the bonding ceremony."_

Goten snarled and turned away. Idiots! All of them. Trunks belonged to him! An it seemed that his prince needed a little reminder of whom he belonged to.

The ball was thirty minutes in when Trunk finally managed to escape to the gardens. He needed some time away from everything. The Princess was becoming unbearable smug and he could tell she had talked to his father. The thought of his father made him frown, after what that saiyan had threaten he couldn't stand to be in his presence. His father was making him do something that would not only hurt him but Goten as well. His Goten. Trunks couldn't help but whined pitifully at the thought of his chibi. Ignoring him hurt more than he thought it would, the confusion, pain on that face only added to the hurt. He could only imagine what Goten was thinking. When he walked into the ball room he hide his misery well and he knew that would angry Goten. But it couldn't be help. All day he was made to make nice with Leah, get to know her, and introduce her as the future Queen of Vegeta. The ball was no different.

Trunks stiffen when a hand touched his neck then slid into his hair and tugged until he turned. His heartbeat skyrocket as he stared into the eyes of his best friend, his mate. He hadn't even heard Goten approach, being to caught up in his thoughts. His eyes closed when Goten pulled him into his arms and kissed him. It was a sweet but possessive kiss and Trunks moaned leaning into Goten embrace.

"Chibi-"

"You've ignored me all day."

Trunks swallowed. "I-It couldn't be helped."

Goten snarled pinning Trunks against the wall his arm squeezing the prince arms painfully. "It's bad enough that I can practically do nothing about my mate bonding with some one else, but now I can't even see you? Tell my why you are spending all of your time with the bitch who will take you from me."

"Goten this bonding will benefit a lot of people. I have to escort the Princess around, it's makes the people happy. An there is nothing I can do to stop the bonding. It's going to happen." Trunks voice betrayed none of his feeling, and that scared Goten. He felt like he was losing his prince.

"Do you care nothing for me?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean we can be together."

"Trunks-"

"No Goten!" he said pulling away from his stunned lover. "I made my decision and there is no way we can continue."

"So what? You want me to just forget about my mate?" Goten hissed, his heart breaking.

Trunks turned away from Goten he had to do this. There was no other way, if he didn't Goten would pay the price. "Father was right. Two males shouldn't be together, it's disgusting."

Goten didn't know what to say. His mouth open then close, no words coming out. This couldn't be his Trunks. Trunks would never say something like that. He wouldn't cheapen the love they shared. His mate loved to be held, love, and cared for. So these words coming from his mouth didn't make any sense.

"Trunks why would you say that." he finally managed, forcing Trunks to face him again. His angry from the ball being replaced with sadness.

"Because it's the truth. I have to produce an heir for the throne, and I can't do that with you. That's why it over Goten and nothing you say will change that."

The tears couldn't be stopped. This was what he always feared. "I _need _you. Please Trunks-"

Trunks turned away from Goten he couldn't stand the sight of tears coming from such a strong warrior, his mate. It made him cry, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. "I-I can't."

"I love you, so much. Please, come back to me."

The moment Goten left a heart breaking sob left Trunks lips. He slid to his knees and didn't try to stop his tears. There was nothing left, he had nothing but his tears. He hated his father so much, he hated Princess Leah for coming into his life. He hated himself for not being able to fight for Goten. "I'm so sorry Goten."

Vegeta stood in shallows watching his son break down. He had come to fetch Trunks for his dance with Princess Leah and ended watching his son pain as he let Goten go. Vegeta scowled it didn't make sense, and he didn't understand why his son was crying for another male. Maybe he was rushing this…. but no he couldn't allow himself to second guess this decision.

"Trunks."

The prince stiffen at his father's voice, this was his fault. It was _Vegeta_ fault that Goten was in pain, it was Vegeta's fault that he had hurt his chibi. Trunks stood on shaky legs and wiped his face, not wanting to give Vegeta the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "What is it?"

"It's time for your dance with the princess."

Trunks fisted clenched and he couldn't stop a sneer from forming on his lips, startling Vegeta into taking a small step back. Trunks didn't noticed to consume by anger, _everything_ was always about Princess Leah. His father wanted to ensure that she was comfortable, that she was happy, that _she _got whatever she needed. It was so frustrating to think his father would do this to him. "Of course, _father, _we mustn't disappoint the princess."

"Trunks-"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Vegeta scowled. "You will not speak to me that way. I am your father."

"Then act like it! These last couple of days you have treated me like I mean nothing to you. Discarding my feeling as if they were _nothing! _You didn't even inform me about this contract!"

"My son," Vegeta started, stepping closer. "of course I care for you. I love you! I'm not trying to hurt you I only want you to be happy-"

"You've taken my happiness away from me!" Trunks exploded. "Why can't you understand that I only want Goten? Can't you see that you are _killing _me!"

"Trunks you are the Prince of the entire Saiyan race. There are duties that you must adhere to. Nothing will ever change that. This is just a little hurt, my son. In the end you will be happy." Trunks angry simply melted away at that statement and it left him gasping and holding back tears. His father would never understand how much he was hurting.

"I know that in your mind your decisions make perfect sense. For the good of the people you as the King must tear your son from the one saiyan that could make him happy. I understand you are thinking of our people's future and happiness. As the Prince of all Saiyan I understand why you are doing this." Trunks looked into his father's relieved eyes. "But I want you to know that your _son _will never forgive you for the pain you've caused him and his mate."

Vegeta didn't try to stop his son from walking away. Having finally seen the pain in his son's eyes. It was all his fault. He slammed his fist into the pillar hard, making it shake. "I tried warn you. I told you that if you hurt Goten there would be no forgiveness from Trunks. What are you going to do about this?"

The King turned towards his dishearten mate and sighed. "I don't know…"

**Scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/gt or any of the characters. I make no money off this story.**

**Pinkrose note: Sorry for the long wait. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Trunks walked away from his Father needing to get away before his frustrations really got out of hand. He knew his Father was shock by his angry but Trunks couldn't find it in himself to care. He was in pain. Goten was hurting. He didn't give a damn about his Father at the moment. He really couldn't understand why the King didn't believe in there love. It made no sense. But he would play his part as the Prince and do his Father bidding. He just didn't know if things with Vegeta would ever be the same. The door leading into the ballroom was right in front of him and Trunks had to force himself to walk through it. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't feel like dealing with that pompous saiyan named Leah. He saw her standing there a smug smirk on his face. It pissed him off even more. He passed the slightly staring guest until he was standing in front of the Princess. She smiled. He sneered inwardly and offered her his hand. When the music started they slow danced, other couples eventually joining them.

"Tell me, my Prince, where did you disappear to?"

"…"

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed with fake sympathy. "Is this about your dear Goten? Your chibi? Oh come now my Prince doesn't freeze on me, we're dancing." The Princess sighed again. "You know to partake in a conversion one must give input."

Trunks simply stared at her, hatred shining in his eyes, unable to believe he actually felt sorry for her at one point. He didn't know what she was playing at. Did she actually think she was safe? That she could say anything she wanted to him and there would be no consequences? This Princess was going to pay for her part in his chibi pain. She really didn't deserve anything from him but he wouldn't spar her his angry. "You really think you have everything figured out, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." she said, slyly.

The Prince said nothing for a moment simply danced around the room, giving his Father and his people what they wanted. He let himself ignore the staring and for just a second could pretend that he didn't hate Father. He could pretend that Goten was holding him as they dance to there on music down by the waterfalls. But like everything in his life lately it wasn't to be. "My Prince?"

"You will refer to me as Your Highness, from now on. I'm done be nice. I've tried to give you the benefit of the doubt when I first met you, I even felt sorry for you. But no more. I know you can't do anything about you my Father decision. But you are no better than him. Not only are willing to come between mates. But you are mocking Goten pain! I will never forgive you that!" Trunks had somehow managed to keep from screaming at his dance partner. He pulled backed stiffly from the shocked lady, and smirked. "I hope it was worth it."

Trunks left her standing in the middle of the dance floor. He was pretty sure his guest weren't aware of his angry, but his family would have noticed it. He needed to get away from them, there concern right now would do more harm than good. Somehow he made it to his room and collapsed on his bed. Kami, he hated his live right now.

(o)

The next day Bra followed her brother energy signal to the gravity chamber. She could feel the walls shaking from outside the room and knew her brother was working off stress. The room trembling and she worried it wouldn't be able to with stand the pressure. This wouldn't be the first time her brother went over board. Deciding not to let Trunks hurt himself she type in the override key and shut the machine down. She flinched when Trunks cursed, the door hissed open and Bra stepped into the overheated room.

"Trunks I-"

"What the hell, Bra! Didn't you notice me training?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want you to overheat the machine and get hurt! Don't be angry, please." The words rushed from her mouth and she smiled shyly at her brother when he started to relaxed.

Trunks sighed and yanked at his hair. "You worry to much brat. It wasn't that high, beside I was just working off stress."

"I know but you can't deny that you go overbroad sometimes. I'm your sister I get to worry about you. You need someone to look after you-"

"Was there something you wanted Bra." Trunks asked, interrupting his sister irritating babbling.

"I just wanted to see you and make sure you were alright. At the ball last night I don't know what you said to Leah but your angry was pretty impressive." Bra said, handing Trunks a towel. He washed the sweat from his body with jerky wipes.

"She does things that make me want to kill her. You should have heard her, sis, she was bragging about my chibi pain. I couldn't help my getting upset, and added to the fact that I was made to break my ties with Goten." Trunks nodded at Bra shocked expression. "Our dear father threaten to have Goten killed, if I didn't. I never felt pain like I did at that moment. M-my Goten…he cried, Bra."

Bra pulled him into a hug, wanting to help him through this pain. Her heart ached when she felt his tears on her shoulders. She didn't know what to do. Her brother rarely cried and she knew he cried a lot the last two days. "I don't want to hate my father, Bra. But I do. I hate him so much."

"Oh, Trunks I can't say I understand this pain your in. But I do know that I hate to see you like this." Bra pulled back a bit and wiped her brother's face, ignoring his attempts to make her stop. "Am almost afraid to ask but what are you going to do about Leah?"

Trunks furrowed his brow. "She is nothing to me and will get no pity, sympathy from me! She doesn't care about my feeling, she sure as hell didn't care about Goten. Why should I give a damn about her?"

Bra nodded. "I will stand by you, no matter what is done."

"Thank you." Trunks sighed. "I need you to do my a favor sis. Last night I felt something horrible in my chest-almost like an ache really-and I'm really worried about my chibi-"

"Want me to go and check on him?"

"Please?"

Bra smiled and nodded. She hugged her brother once more and walked from the room. "I'll let you know what's going once I get back."

Trunks watched his sister leave with a smile knowing she was one saiyan he could count on. Her and his dear mother. They were all he had now. Goten, his chibi...Trunks sunk to his knees when a wave of dizziness hit him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This dizziness, headaches, pain, and tiredness had been with him all morning. He needed to rest but couldn't there was much he needed to do today. He couldn't only hope his body held out.

Bra walked down the corridor in thought. Something was happening to her brother he didn't look well and that gave her an uneasy feeling. She needed to know more about mates, and the only way to find out was to research it. An if it turned out she was just being paranoid it never hurt to be careful. Bra worried her lip and stared at the ground deep in thought. As such she nearly ran into the Princess who was calling her name.

"Princess Bra?"

"Oh, Leah! I didn't see you there. Did you by chance want something?"

Princess Leah sniffed it was annoying to be treated as an unwanted guess in her future home by her future _servant._ An she really couldn't be bothered by the fact that Bra was a Princess as well, but patience was key. Soon she would be Queen and all of her subjects were going to bow to her feet. "I was wondering if you've seen T-trunks. Today is perfect for us to get acquainted."

Bra sighed. She almost felt pity for this woman. Her brother was going to be brutal during his dealing with her. She was such an idiot to play the prince frustration: An angry Trunks was not a pretty sight. Leah was trying to hide her fear, but she could tell Trunks had scared the saiyan who was to be Queen. "He's busy right now but if he wants your company he will seek you out."

Leah pursed her lips. "I'm sure he's not to _busy_ to entertain his future Queen. There are things we must discuss. So could you please point me in his direction."

Okay there went the almost pity. Who does this saiyan thinks she is? Bra thought trying to keep a sneer off her face. As if her wants and needs were a concern to Trunks. After what her brother was forced to do last night? "What makes you think my brother wants to be in your presence right not?"

"I-I'm to be his Queen." she said, clenching her fist. "I don't appreciated you speaking to me this way."

"Leah I'm telling you this for your on good. Just let Trunks come to you. Have you conveniently put last night's ball out of your mind?"

Leah swallowed, trying to push back the fear she felt at remembering Trunks anger. "That is none of your concern. I simply wish to know were to find my betroth. Since you won't tell me I shall find his room by myself."

Bra grabbed Leah arm stopping the Princess as she tired to walk past her ignoring all demands by the Princess to be released. "I've told you once leave my brother alone. Your company will not be appreciated by him. He is angry and he will hurt you. I'm telling you this for your on good: do not brother him." Finished she left the saiyan to think about her words.

(o)

Goten rolled over in his bed exhausted. It was difficult for him to breath and his body felt wrecked despite the fact that he just woke up. He didn't know what was wrong with him and could only contribute his pain to losing Trunks. When he left the ball last night getting home was the only thing on his mind. Not really knowing how he made it he landed with tears streaming down his face, shaking and screaming in pain. His mother had been beyond upset, calling for his father to help get him to bed. He endured there endless question and somehow managed to choked out what happen. Chi Chi had pulled him into her arms and held his convulsing body, crying with him. While his father wrapped him up in blankets trying to get rid of his chills, for once not smiling.

Last night had been terrible but he didn't feel make better this morning. He buried deeper into his blankets, his body was still racked with chills. An all the shaking was making his head hurt. It was over, his biggest fear of losing his prince had come to pass. Feeling his eyes close Goten was about to let himself succumb to sleep, when someone knocked on his door. He knew it was his mother but still tired to ignore the sound. Not wanting to see anyone but Trunks. His door open, kami, he should have known better. His mother wasn't one to be ignored.

"Goten, darling, are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine mother."

Chi Chi bite her lip at her son's weak voice. "Please, just a bit love. It's soup you don't even have to chew."

"No-"

"I'm not asking again." Chi Chi said firmly, walking into the room and sitting on the bed beside her son. "Come one, love, sit up for me. There you go. Now, let me help you."

Goten coughed reaching for the bowl, hoping it wouldn't spill from his shaky hands. But his mother shook her head and started to fed him herself. "Mother I don't know what's wrong with me." he started between bits. "I'm so weak and tired. I've lost Trunks-"

He broke off at that part losing Trunks was hard enough and thinking about it was making everything worst. He managed to swallow five more sips of soup before he pushed it back, full. Chi Chi put the bowl down and caressed her son's sweaty brow. She knew Goku would be angry at her, but something had to be done. This condition her son was in couldn't be normal. He needed be with Trunks to be healthy.

"Goten I think you should go back to the palace."

Goten looked at his mother with confusion. "I-I don't understand."

"You have to fight for him."

"There is nothing I can do! H-He is lost to me mother! Vegeta, that bitch Leah are taking him from me." Goten cried.

Chi Chi cupped her baby's cheek, thumbing away his tears. "He was yours first. Don't let him go. I know Trunks, something is wrong. There is no way he could ever willingly let you go, no matter what."

Goten grabbed his mother's hand. "Y-You're right. He is mine! Always mine. I have to go…I have."

"To rest." Chi Chi finished when her son fainted. But she wouldn't worry, the thought had been planted in his head. She knew he would go to Trunks the minute he woke up. She tucked the covers around him, and left the room. Leaving the soup just in case he wanted to finish it. Hopefully this would do more good than harm.

Chi Chi walked into her living room and sighed when she felt Bra land outside the house already knowing what the girl wanted. She went outside to greet the princess. "Bra, coming to check on Goten I presume."

Bra nodded. "Yeah, we were worried. Is he ok?"

"Not really no. But he will be soon. I assure you."

**Scene.**

**Does that stand up to my normal dramatic endings? Leave a review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Don't worry I promise Leah motives will come out soon. Also I hope my days in this story aren't confusing anyone. Next chapter will continue were we left off, so it will be the same day. Is that confusing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/gt or any of the characters.**

**Pinkrose786: Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys. As an reward for your patience I am giving you guys two chapters in one update.**

* * *

><p>Trunks stood with Leah on the palace balcony, his people standing below them cheering. He couldn't understand why they were so happy. Every face he glanced upon was beaming and some even were crying in joy. Okay this was starting to piss him off. He grabbed Leah hand, gave one final wave and walked away. He let go of her hand soon as the doors close behind them.<p>

"Your Highness?" Leah asked, being careful to stay behind him.

"What is it?" Trunks responded without stopping.

"We have a while before my parents arrive and I thought we could spend sometime to get to know one another before then."

"I know everything I need to know about you Leah."

Leah let her frustration show as she knew Trunks couldn't see. This saiyan was being very difficult. "I just thought it would be a good idea as we will be spending our lives together."

Trunks stopped in the corridor and turned to look at her. He couldn't tell if she was serious right now or not. That didn't make it any less annoying. "Leah let's get something straight okay. There is nothing between us, but an unwanted contract. That's all. Our's is a union of convenience. I have no desire to get to know you better. In fact I have no desire to even know you."

With that Trunks continued on his way after a moments hesitance Leah followed. This was going to be harder than she thought. But for now she would worry about smiling for the guest waiting for them in the throne room. No matter what happen she would make sure Trunks forgot all about Goten. She clasped his hand, ignoring the tension in his body, and stood before there people smiling.

()

Finally after an hour the saiyan Prince managed to find a moment peace. He needed room to breath, to escaped the thought of being with Leah. He could feel a headache forming. He was in the labs looking for his mother. Looking for some mindlessly chatter as he needed something to relaxed his mind, and stop thinking about the fact that Bra had yet to return. "Mother." he said smiling, she was dressed in her 'lab' clothes. A short sleeves shirt and blue overall, with her hair pulled up.

"What up's sweetie." she asked, mixing chemicals. "Is everything okay?"

"Not okay, but better."

"I'm sorry about all of this, Trunks. I tried to get your father to cut down on all of the attention, but he.."

Trunks shook his head. "It's okay. I know once father gets and idea in his head there hardly any stopping him."

"You're right but most of the times that's a good thing." Bulma put her chemicals away and walked over to her son, hugging him.

"I'm worried, ma."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, pulling out spools so they could sit. She held Trunks hands and wait for him to make up his mind.

"I had to send Goten away last night. He looked so lost, and hurt. I have this feeling that something is wrong but I don't know what it is."

"You think something is wrong with Goten?" Trunks nodded. "You should go check on him."

"I sent Bra. I can't be seen around him. He would be in danger. If anything happened to him…I couldn't live with myself."

"Oh Trunks-"

"No, no. I don't want to talk about this. I'll think about it when Bra comes back."

Bulma nodded, letting her hair down. "Let me get changed and we'll spend the day together."

"I would love nothing more but I can't. I have to oversee the training of a new guard and review the contracts. On top of that Leah parents are arriving today."

"You don't need a guard sweetie. An I doubt going over that contract will make you feel better. Come on spend the day with your mother."

Trunks smiled. "Okay."

"Great. We'll think of something to do. I doubt going somewhere public is a good idea right now. Let's meet at the gates."

Trunks had decided to changed into a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a white tee he saw his mother standing by the gates and smiled when he saw her dressed in a white sun dress. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Bulma laughed. "No worry dear. Picnic?" she asked holding up the basket.

They left the palace and flew to there meadow. It wasn't that far from there home and they always went there to have fun. Bulma took a blanket out of the basket and spread out so they could sit. They talked for hours, Trunks told his mother about his first kiss with Goten. How Goten ears had turned red as he whispered his love. How happy it made him. He told his mother how protective his chibi was. An she teased him saying his _chibi_ protectiveness was just another form of dominance. Trunks blushed, but he didn't mind she was right after all. He enjoyed his time with his mother and for a couple of hours he was happy again.

When they returned to the castle Trunks was feeling a little better. His mother always knew how to cheer up her children. Bra was right behind them and she was smiling as she hugged there mother hello; hopefully everything was okay. "I'm going to get back to lab."

Bulma said hugging Trunks one last time. "Try not to worry so much dear."

"Thanks ma, for listening." Trunks said, as his mother left. He waited until she turned the corner before pulling Bra into step beside him. They need to get out of the hall before Goten was even mentioned. He led Bra to his room in a comfortable silence and smiled when she sister grabbed his arm. "What's up Bra?"

She just shook her head and ran ahead to his room, rushing inside. Trunks quirked an eyebrow before following her inside and closing the door. "I'm guessing everything is okay. Is Goten alright?"

"Well he was sleeping when I left. He looked very tired but I do believe our friend will be okay very soon." Well that was vague.

"You're not telling me something."

Bra bounced once on his bed. "That's everything you needed and wanted to know. Trust me big brother. Everything will be fine."

"Okay I'll take your word for it. You can stay here if you like but I really need to get a look at the contract. I'm tired of being blinded by this hold bonding thing."

"Right now?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I want to get it over with and I'm kind of hoping my good mood will make being around father bearable." Trunks smiled at his sister irate looked he knew she missed spending time with him, but it couldn't be helped.

"I see you later then."

When he left the room Bra was laying on his bed and he knew she would leave in her on time. The walk to his father study was quiet and Trunks couldn't stop his mind from wondering. He realized that it made him happy talking about Goten with his mother in a very wistfully way. But now walking to meet with father and knowing he was going to discuss spending his life with Leah; he shuddered that was not a pleasant thought. It didn't take him long to reach his father study and he sighed wishing it had taken a little longer. He opened the door without knocking and went to sit in front of the King's desk.

"Father." he greeted, quietly.

"You're late." the King replied.

"I was training when you called for me. An after being paraded around with Leah I spent some time with my mother. Forgive me." his careless tone clashed with his words making it seem as though he didn't care what his father thought. Blue eyes stared into frowning onyx eyes. "Do you have the contract?"

Vegeta sighed, trying to ignore his son's disrespectful tone. It wasn't something he was use to. Not only did he demand respect as the King but this was his son speaking to me. The prince was staring at him coolly while leaning back in his sit. This was going to take some…patience. But he had made his decision and for now it wasn't going to change.

"Yes, I have it." Vegeta started, firmly. "An I know you son. I know you want to have a look."

Trunks frowned at his father. You would think that would have been his first thought. He should have been the first person to touch them. This entire situation was irritating. He could feel his good mood vanishing. "Of course father."

Vegeta nodded and handed the papers over watching Trunks fingers clenched and unclenched as he read them. He could tell his son was annoyed but didn't know at what exactly. The contracts or him-his father? Right now that was the least of his worry his son didn't look healthy. He looked down right tired, his skin was pale and he had dark circle under his eyes.

"What time are Leah parents arriving at the palace." Trunks asked, unknowingly interrupting his father thought.

"They will be at the bonding."

"I thought they were coming today?" he asked, glancing briefly at his father.

"They will be here tomorrow. Trunks are you okay?"

"I'm great." he mumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You do not look healthy is all. I think you need to rest."

"I don't have the time. I've already been seen with Leah, but I still have more showings. Even though I don't need one I have oversee the training of a guard. An I really need to spend more time with my sister. This contract is going to take some of my time as well. So you see I have no time to rest."

"I don't understand you have never looked this tired before." Vegeta didn't see anything wrong with this statement, but Trunks froze. He was trying to be careful around his son, not wanting to hurt him apparently it wasn't to be.

"Goten. He always made me rest."

"Trunk I think…. maybe you should visit him?" the King whispered. "I'm sure it will do-"

"I don't want to speak of this!" Trunks snapped. "Have you forgotten what you said to me, father? I will give you no reason to kill him."

"I'm sorry, my son. I shouldn't have said that to you. But I'm worried about you-"

"Leah is to receive an allowance then?" Trunks asked softly. Vegeta sighed but nodded and accepted the change of subject. He should have known things wouldn't be the same with his son. They spoke of nothing but contract and it details until Trunks left. When the door closed Vegeta allowed himself to slouch in his seat. He had been so sure that bonding Trunks to a female saiyan was the right thing to do. This way his son could have a family and be happy. It was the only way for Trunks to get an heir as well. It didn't make sense to him at first the pain his son was feeling but now he understood. When Bulma had calm down enough she opened his eyes with one question. 'Do you remember how you felt when your father tried to came between us?' But he still didn't understand how it could be the same. Goten was a male not a female. He hoped one day his son would forgive him and be happy.

()

When Goten woke the next morning, he realized he had slept an entire day away. That scared him enough to get out of bed. It was one thing to feel weak, but sleeping one entire day could led to him sleeping his life away. He remembered his mother urging him to fight for Trunks, but to do that he needed to get his strength back. So he walked to the kitchen and asked his mother to prepare a big meal.

"I need to be close to Trunks."

"I know." Chi Chi responded, putting plate after plate in front of him. "I read a lot about mates yesterday."

Goten perked up at that. He knew nothing about the subject. "What did you find?"

"Your bond with Trunks is rare, darling. Not many saiyans even know it exist. But you are right being close to Trunks is important."

"Is that why I feel so weak?"

"Yes. But it really because Trunks sent you away. The bond was in a way rejected. An right now that bond is your life. Without it…"

"Goten nodded. "I understand. I have to get my Prince back."

"Yes. It's simple really. The closer you are to Trunks, the stronger you will be."

The both eat in silence after that. Goten mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. His body was dying because he wasn't with Trunks. An that made him wonder if anything was wrong with Trunks. Was his Prince hurting because of this? He needed to get over there but first…

"This is embarrassing to ask, but will you help me get dressed, ma."

()

Goten couldn't help but blush as his mother helped him button his shirt. It was ridiculous he knew, but his mother hadn't washed him since he was a child.

"I would tease you, my dear, but I'm to happy that your color is coming back."

"It's strange but I think my body knows that I'm going back to Trunks."

Chi Chi stepped back to look at her son. He was dressed in a pair of long khakis pants and a white button down shirt, that he rolled to his elbows. Something he knew he did because Trunks liked it. His skin white still pale was no longer deadly so and his eyes had more life in them. "You do look better."

"Do you think I should sneak into the palace?" he asked, sitting on his bed to put his shoes on. "I don't want anyone to know when I get there."

"Yes, then go and find Bra. She came to check on you yesterday and I'm sure she will help you."

Goten nodded, then sighed. "What am I going to do about Leah?"

That made Chi Chi hesitate, she knew her son wasn't go to like this. "Goten, sweetheart…I'm sorry to say this but you may have to accept that she isn't going to leave."

"What? You want me to sit back and watch her with my mate?" He asked, anger rising. "Trunks is mine. Always was. Always will be."

"That's my point, Goten! She may be there, but she can never take Trunks away from you." Chi Chi moved to stand in front of her son and cupped his cheek. "Trunks is your Prince, ok. Just focus on getting him back."

Goten exhaled. "You're right, of course. I deal with it somehow."

Chi Chi smiled and went to leave the room, but was stopped by his voice. "Does father know you're doing this mother?"

"No, but it's for the best. When I do tell him, he will understand. He has to."

* * *

><p><strong>Review first then head to the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/gt or any of the characters.**

**Pinkrose note: Here it is the promised reward. I hope you guys enjoy it. Review.**

* * *

><p>Trunks took a deep breath and leaned on railing of his balcony. He could not remember ever feeling this empty and tired. He missed Goten so much and it was hard to believe that his lover wasn't with him. This lonely feeling wasn't something that he was use to; wasn't something he wanted to become use to. The Prince closed his eyes fighting tears but smiled softly as the wind caressed his face, it felt like his chibi teasing touches. He held it face up to the wind and two tears slid down his cheeks. A part of him realized that he needed to forget about Goten and focus on his duty as the heir, but he knew his heart could never stop loving Goten. Trunks wiped his faced and left the balcony and his room.<p>

Bra was standing outside his door and she smiled at him. "You ready?" she asked. An Trunks knew she was wondering if he was up to meeting Leah parents. That was a hard thought to handle, meeting her parents made everything seem so final.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice." Trunks grabbed Bra hands, once again holding back tears. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Be strong brother. Everything going to be fine."

"I'm trying." Trunks said, before wiping away more tears. "I miss him so much. It's hasn't been a whole two days yet and I already feel like I'm going to die without him."

"Oh Trunks." Bra felt her heart breaking for her brother, so she pulled him into a hug hoping to cheer them both up. "I stay by you no matter what. Just lean on me."

Trunks smiled softly hugging his sister. "Thanks you for staying by my side. It means a lot. Let's get going. I want to get this over with."

The walk to the throne room was quiet and sad. Bra felt like she was letting her brother walk to his doom, but she knew everything would be okay soon. Goten was coming back. "Be strong." she murmured as they walked into the room.

They were greeted to the sight of there parents and Leah standing with two saiyans neither of them knew. Leah parents. The mother was an almost exact copy of her daughter; long black hair, green eyes, a sharp nose, and a one dimpled smiled. She was dressed in a long white dress and so Leah. The father was hard to take he had black spiky hair, a long scar on his left cheek, black eyes, and a hard set face. He was dressed in formal saiyan attire. One look at his Father smiling face, and his mother furious one his suspicions were confirm. His hand tighten and he knew the grip had to be painful for his sister but she didn't complain, simply squeezed back. With his heart beating frantically he walked up to meeting his future family members, Bra right beside him.

"Welcome to my home. I am pleased to meet you."

"It is an honor my Prince. My name is Ayame." Leah mother, Ayame said smiling as she curtsied. She looked to happy about this so Trunks turned his attention to the father who was stepping up to introduce himself.

"My Prince I am Daichi. It is my honor to give my daughter to you on this day."

Trunks closed his eyes trying to control his temper, but his father was going to far. The bonding was suppose to take place in three days time. An for his father to change that without telling him was simply cruel. "I'm sorry to say, sir, but the bonding will not be happening today."

Daichi frowned, confused but didn't say anything as he had no wish to contradict the Prince. He bowed and went to stand with his family. "My Prince."

Trunks said nothing as he was to busy staring down his father. The saiyan had the nerve to look upon him like this was his fault. "I will not be move on this father. You gave me a week, while not enough, I want my entire week."

"My son as King I have to do what's best for my family and the people of this planet. I don't believe that postponing the bonding is the right thing to do." Vegeta said, not noticing the fragile control Trunks had on his anger.

"What is the matter with you? You make all of these decision based on with you think is best for everyone but your son. Do you care nothing for me! I'm tired of this. Now I have accepted that I have to bond with Leah, but it will not be happening today. I'm tired of you dictating my life! I need this time to accustom myself to this situation, and I will not allow you to take it away from me." Trunks anger had finally reached it's boiling point and the tension in the room was thick. His heart was still beating hard and his body was shaking with frustration. He knew there guest were startled but his father, there was something wrong with him.

"Trunks is right Vegeta." Bulma said, cutting through the silence. "This isn't fair to him. Leah, Ayame, Daichi we have prepared your rooms and there will be a formal dinner tonight. Right now we need a moment alone. Please have one of the guards at the door escort you to your rooms."

"My Queen." They said together leaving the room.

"How dare you disrespect me?"

"I have never disrespected you a day in my life, but now… there is something wrong with you. Why are hurting me like this?" Trunks voice was trembling.

"I am your father. I am trying to do what is best for you." Vegeta started, stepping closer to his son. "Do you really think Goten will make you happy? It won't work. Not only will there be no heir but Goten is an third class. You are a Prince. I am your father and you will do as I say."

Trunks sighed and looked to his mother then his sister who were both showing him nothing but support. "Right now you are nothing to me. I will not bond with Leah today, but I will in three days."

"You will do as I say!"

"Vegeta! Leave my son alone." Bulma said, stepping between them. "Let him be. In just a couple of days you have hurt him more then any stranger ever could. First you spring this contract on him, then you threaten to kill Goten forcing him to break away from the saiyan that makes him happy. Now this. How dare you! It's not happening. Trunks will not bond with Leah today."

Bulma turned away from the stunned King and hugged her son and smiled at her daughter. "Trunks you still have to escort Leah around the grounds, ok. Bra sweet help your brother calm down."

Trunks smiled so happy his mother wasn't afraid to stand up to his father. He left the room feeling a little better.

()

Bra flexed her fingers as she walked into her room. Her brother had a strong grip, an even stronger temper, but it wasn't something she couldn't deal with. "Hey Goten." she called, knowing he was hiding somewhere.

"How did you know I was here?" Bra quirked an eyebrow. "Never mind dumb question."

"So Goten-"

"How is Trunks?" he asked, interrupting Bra inquires. He had no patience for it his Prince was the only thing on his mind.

Bra went to sit on her bed if this was stressing her out, she could only imagine what it was doing to her brother and Goten. "He's hurting Goten. At first he tried to be strong but it's like father is pushing him. Just a moment ago he tired to force the bonding on Trunks today-"

"What?" Goten interrupted. "Are you serious! What happened? What did Trunks say?"

"Trunks well…he snapped. I have never seen my brother get so mad before. An he refused to follow father rules today. An then mother stepped in and put her foot down, finally giving father a piece of her mind."

"Sorry I missed it." Goten said smiling. "Bra I need to see him, do you think you can set up a meeting."

"Well Trunks has a full schedule and won't be able to get away. Your best bet would be tonight at dinner."

"I don't want anyone to know I'm there so.."

"Goten." Bra said, rolling her eyes. "I know that. You just have to make yourself known to Trunks. An he will leave the room so you won't get caught."

"Oh yeah." Goten said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for this."

"Of course. I would do anything to help my brother. Do you want to wait in here?"

"That would be a good idea, but I think I'll head to the garden. I need to relax and get my head around the fact that Leah might be staying."

Bra nodded. "Okay be careful."

"Will do." Goten left Bra room with a tired smile. He was trying to keep his energy low to avoid detection, but he didn't have to try hard as he was already feeling weak. But it couldn't hurt to be cautious. He smiled when he made to the garden there were a lot of happy memories here, one spot in particular.

The alcove in by the fountain

It was there spot. Where they always meet. Goten laid there enjoying the memories, the sun, and wind. Trunks would normally sit beside him, sometimes laying on his head on his chest, or kissing him.

"I meant no harm, sir. But my father sprung this on me. I had no warning, surely you can understand."

That voice. Goten heart skipped a beat as he sat up. Then started beating furiously. So close. He was shaking, his body tense. Trunks his Prince was so close to him. Goten had to dig his fingers into his legs to force them not to carry him towards that voice. He could barely focus, and his heart was beating so loud, but he forced himself to listen. Hanging on to every word that he could hear.

"Forgive me, my Prince, but I still do not see a problem. Leah is a great woman. She would be a great partner for you."

Goten eyes narrowed that voice was unknown an it frustrated him as it was keeping him from hearing Trunks.

"I'm sorry if my decision upset you, but it stands. I will not bond with your daughter today and that's final."

"Of course, my Prince."

As he listened to them leaving, Goten felt his body slowly unwind, his heartbeat returned to normal, and he could hear clearly again. He laid back relieved. Trunks was staying strong, and he was okay. Goten found himself hoping he could stay in control when he finally saw Trunks. Night wasn't coming fast enough.

()

Leah was with her mother in their rooms, preparing themselves for the night's dinner. She knew her father had went to seek out the prince, and hoped all was well.

"Leah I noticed that the Prince doesn't seem to eager with the bonding."

"He is rather attached to his formal guard."

Ayame quirked an elegant elbow at that unusual information. "Really and what have you done to discourage this _attachment_."

"The King has gotten rid of the problem." Leah answered, smiling. "With him gone I have all of Trunks attention. Soon he will realize that I am the better choice."

"Good. Nothing will come between this bonding. You will be the Queen one day." Ayame promised. "You are to beautiful for anything else."

"Thank you, Mama." Leah said, hugging her. She loved her Mother very much. She always made sure her daughter had the best, no matter the cost. An would do anything to ensure she always got what she wanted. They pulled apart as there door was opened. An Ayame smiled at her beloved.

"How did it go?"

"That Prince is a stubborn one. He would not budge no matter what I said. I'm sorry, my dear, it seems you will have to wait. In three you will be bonded."

Leah smiled, sadly. "It's ok, Papa. I can wait for Trunks to realize what he is missing."

"You shouldn't have to! That boy-"

"Ayame! No matter what we think, he is the Prince. Watch your tongue, the walls have ears." Daichi said, looking around the room. He didn't know if the King had put spies in there room or not, but he wasn't taking in changes. "Come let us sit upon the balcony. An Leah can tell us all about the Price and his unseemly reluctance with the bonding."

Leah sat with her family and told them all about Goten. She told them how she was sorry to come between them at first. But realized it was for the best. Goten was to emotionally unstable and could end up hurting the Prince. She also told them that Goten was a third class and not good enough to be in the Prince presence. Her parents listened with disgust on there faces. Two males together? No it wasn't suppose to happen. There daughter was right. Goten had to go.

()

Trunks stretched as he stepped out of his shower. Today had been long. Between meeting Leah parents, exploding on his father, having to deal with Daichi overbearing attitude, and his normal duties it was a wonder he had any energy left. Now he had this dinner to attend, and making polite conversation wasn't something he was in the mood for. He dried himself off, then dressed in black slacks, and a white dress shirt. Irritating clothes really, that his people got in trades, but they served there purposes. Trunks sat on his bed and put his shoes on, wanting nothing more than to crawl under his covers and sleep forever.

The Prince sighed and left his room, walking towards the dinning room wanting to get there early, he knew Bra would be there. Kama, he didn't know what would have happened if Bra and his mother hadn't been on his side. Trunks walked into the dining room and smiled as he spotted said sister.

"Why hello, sister dear."

"Well don't we sound happy." Bra teased, hugging her brother as he stepped beside her. She wondered if he was unknowingly responding to Goten presence, as this was the best she had seen him in a while.

Trunks shrugged. "I do feel a little better."

"Good. You're going to need that to survive this dinner."

"I know. I talked to Leah father early and he did nothing but sing her praises. I know all parents love there children. But the man was practically chastising me for not bonding with Leah today. It was very annoying."

"Did you put him in place?" Bra asked. "I would not do for him to think he can speak to you that way."

"Don't be silly of course I did."

"I am glad. For you my dear brother can be to nice sometimes."

"Shut up." Trunks said laughing. Bra stared, shocked. This was the first time she had heard him laugh in awhile, but she didn't call attention to it. Happy that he was happy.

Moments later the servants announced the arrival of the King and Queen and they both stood to greet there parents. Bulma came over and hugged them both, while Vegeta went to the head of the table and sat down.

Bulma shook her head and smiled. "Pay no mind to him. He is just acting like a child." she said lot enough for him to hear, and Vegeta scowled.

Trunks didn't look at his father simply stood as Leah family was announced. They were in there best formal wear, and smiling. Again he said nothing simply waited as they greeted his family. Everyone went to there places, Bulma to the right of the King, and Bra beside her. Trunks was to the left of the his father, and Leah sat beside him, while Ayame sat beside her daughter. An Daichi sat beside Bra.

The dinner was quiet and awkward at best. An Trunks had no plans on breaking the silence. But his mother did.

"Leah I was wondering what you would do as Queen." Everyone had turned to Bulma as she spoke, but were now looking at Leah. Who glanced at her parents before speaking.

"I will try my best to assist my King in anything that he needs."

His mother didn't response simply look at Leah, causing the girl to smile nervously. After a moment Bulma smile, but Trunks saw it didn't quite reach her eyes. That's when he new for sure his mother was fed up with this entire situation. "Of course, you will."

Trunks shared a smile with his sister. He knew she was thinking the same thing. "Trunks is there anything you need that Leah can provide?"

"Bulma." Vegeta said.

"It simply a question. I was just wondering what Leah could possibly give to my son that he needs. Seeing as how she, along with you, have taken what he wants and need from him."

"Now is not the time." Vegeta said placing his hand on her arm. Bulma shrugged it off. "If you say so."

"Forgive me, my Queen. But what seems to be the problem here. Leah is an wonderful girl, she is educated, well manner, and will give the Prince plenty of heirs." the question came from Daichi and Trunks felt sorry for the man.

Bulma put her fork down and turned toward Daichi, giving him her complete attention. She was tired of sitting idly by, watching her son hurt. She would make sure these saiyans knew of her _hatred_ of there daughter. "Your daughter is nothing to my son. She is a stranger. Someone who has come between him and saiyan he loves. Her presence is causing him nothing but pain. An I despise her for it. But it's not completely her fault, but my dear King know how I feel about him right now. So I figured it was time Leah new how I felt about her. Now do you see the problem?"

"My Queen-"

"Do not speak to me! Now I know that there is nothing I can do about this bonding, but I will do anything to make sure my son is happy. Anything!" Leah and her family were speechless, and his father was rubbing his temples at his mother's angry. Trunks knew Bulma didn't get angry often but when she did it was explosive. An that was nothing. He could only imagine what his father had endure today.

"Mother-" Trunks started, but stopped breathing deep. Kami, that energy. He knew that energy! But it couldn't be. What in the hell was his chibi doing here? Everyone was staring at him, but they hadn't seen to noticed anything. Trunks stood quickly.

"Excuse me." he nearly shouted, not waiting for a response. He needed to find Goten before he got hurt. He didn't look back at the table, if he had he would have seen Bra smirking. Trunks walked out of the palace doors, trembling, he turn looking behind him…and groaned when he saw Goten stalking towards him, smirking, that saiyan was going to get them in trouble. Knowing he had to hurry the prince walked briskly to the garden. It was hard for him to walk away from Goten but it was for the best. They could talk in the garden were it would be quiet and private. It was weird seeing his former lover, it was strange that no one-not even his father-seem to notice that Goten was in the palace. Surely they felt his energy? But he wouldn't dwelled on it and just take the gift that was given.

Trunks smiled as he entered the garden and took a deep breath of the night's air, relived. He made it. He panicked a little when he heard Goten step behind him. "W-What are you doing here Goten?" he asked, turning towards the saiyan. His heart breaking at the sight of him, he looked so tired standing in the moonlight. The prince could tell he was wearing brown pants and a white button down shirt. He took a step towards him attending to offer comfort, but stop himself.

"Where else would I be, if not by your side, my love." his chibi smiled. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Goten please-"

"I want to come back and be your guard."

"That not a good idea, Goten. Please try to understand, my father..."

Trunks stopped as Goten rubbed at his chest as if pained. "I cannot be without you Trunks. I need you in my life. You are my life, my mate. I need you and I will take you anyway that I can. If it has be as master and servant, I will accept that. Please."

"B-but it will only hurt you more to see Leah with me."

Goten face twisted into a grimace and Trunks watched as his fist clenched. He hated to say these things to his chibi. An he wanted nothing more than to hold him and by held, but he needed Goten to understand that they couldn't be. "I'll deal with it somehow."

They were silent for a moment. Simply watching each other.

"When did our lives become so complicated?" the Prince asked walking towards a pillar and leaning his front on it. "We use to be so happy."

"Love is never easy my Prince." he said following Trunks and cupping his cheek. "But I do love you."

"I love you too."

"Then come back to me and let me come back to you."

Trunks laid his cheek against the pillar trying to fight the temptation of that offer. He loved Goten with every thing he had, and never wanted to be without him. But he couldn't allow anything to happen to his chibi either. His father wasn't one to go back on his word. "I c-can't." he whispered. "It's to dangerous."

"I don't care!" Goten said, stepping closer. "I don't want to live without. I can't, please don't make me. I have only been away from you for two days and it physically pained me. I don't know why this time was different from when he were apart before, but I was dying without you."

"My father-"

"Will have to kill me himself."

Trunks let go of the pillar and pulled Goten to him. Not fighting his need to touch his chibi anymore. "What happened? You said you were… d-dying."

Goten sighed wrapping his arms around Trunks. It felt so good to be able to hold him again. He knew his mate was avoiding the issue but he would let it slide. As he knew Trunks was really worried about him. "I'm not sure what happened really. But I think my body was reacting to you sending me away. I think-for lack of a better word- the dominant mate cannot live without his mate."

"I'm so sorry." Trunks said his voice thick with unshed tears. " An I don't know what to do! Father told me he would have you killed if I continued to see you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Don't cry, my love. We'll think of something." He whisphered. "Can I...can I kiss you?"

"Please do."

Goten let his fingers curled into Trunks hair as his other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. He started softly kissing his prince eyelids and his cheeks, before finally caressing his lips. It was strange soft kiss, that made his heart ache with the knowledge that he hadn't lost his mate. He pressed closer to Trunks a shiver spreading through his body. There hands roamed each others body, touching, caressing, loving. The sound of there kissing echoed throughout the gardens and Trunks whimpered. heightening Goten's desire. There bodies heated and Goten wanting to feel more slid his hands under Trunks shirt.

It was so soft.

That bitch Leah and Vegeta thought they could take this from; it would never happen. Trunks was his mate. Always his.

They pulled apart together at the same moment. He opened his eyes and stared to gorgeous baby blues. His love was flushed and the space between them was nonexistent. "We'll deal with this together, okay."

Trunks nodded resting his check on Goten chest waiting a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "We're stronger together. I never should have sent you away, I realize that. I will talk to father and get you reinstated as my guard. We're going to have to pretend again."

"I know and I hate it."

**Scene**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Trunks groaned as he collapsed on his bed, naked. He rolled into his back, tired but fresh from his shower. Sometimes he thought his father was trying to kill him. Two days without Goten, his mother, or his baby sister. Two days of none stop meetings, gatherings, and training. Without a minute to himself for two days, Trunks was glad to be in his bed again. He wondered when Goten would arrive.

He must have drifted off for a moment, because Goten was leaning over him, and he had no idea when that happened. "Comfortable, chibi." He asked, parting his legs so Goten could settle between them.

"I've missed you." Goten answered, taking his lips softly.

"I know." Trunks said sighing as Goten rubbed his sides. His chibi was pressing into him, kissing his neck and Trunks would swear the saiyan was trying to get his scent back on his prince. "I missed you to. It wasn't that long this time."

"Long enough. I don't like being away from you. It makes me feel weak and tired." Goten said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "I need you."

"Goten." Trunks started, pulling Goten face closer. He kissed the corner of his lips and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. There is nothing I can do."

"You can let me go with you."

"I can't. Father says I need to-" Goten stiffen. Uh oh. Wrong choice of words.

"Your father is trying to keep us apart Trunks. He thinks we're to close." Goten snarled, forcing Trunks to arch his neck by pulling his hair. "I'm the only saiyan you need Trunks." Goten bit his neck hard, making Trunks moan. Possessive bastard. He held tight as Goten rocked again, causing his stomach clench.

"I need you to stay with me Trunks." Goten continued, soothing his bit mark. Trunks relax his neck as Goten pressed their foreheads together softly, continuing his slow motions. "Does your father know how I make you scream? Does he know much you love having someone care for you?"

Goten licked his fingers slowly, making Trunks pant with desire, before sliding one into his lover. Trunks eyes rolled back and he arched his bare chest towards Goten. Goten moved his finger slowly inside of the muscular body of his prince.

"Come on, love, answer me." He demanded, softly.

"Uh...N…N…No!"

"That's right, I'm all you _need_." Goten purred, giving him two fingers at once.

Trunks moaned loudly, his stomach clenching sporadically. He pushed his hips up further, and Goten let him for a moment, teasing, before gently pushing Trunks lower body back into the mattress.

"Patience love, you know who's in charge." Goten said chidingly, twisting his fingers faster.

"Oh…kami, please. Please!" Trunks mewled, shaking.

"Shush, I've got you Prince. You know I will always give you what you want. Relax." Goten promised, scissoring his fingers.

"Oh. Goten pl…please. I want you so bad." Trunks sobbed hard when Goten added another finger. Stroking his prostate with mind-blowing precision.

Goten growled leaning over Trunks body; his fingers still thrusting into Trunks body, capturing his lover bite swollen lips with his own.

Trunks moaned tears leaking from his eyes, as he kissed back with everything he had. Goten bit his lower lip softly. Trunks purred, clutching Goten shoulder sporadically. Goten slipped his tongue into Trunks waiting mouth, engaging his lover in a tongue battle. One that he always won.

"Surrender baby, that's it. Let me have all of you." Goten whispered, pulling away to kiss Trunks neck.

"Uhh, oh Goten."

"I'm going to fuck you Trunks. Hard."

He abruptly stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out of Trunks, making his eyes snapped open.

"Goten."

Goten smirked, leaning down to kissed Trunks beautiful nipples. Everything about his lover was beautiful. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's neck and pulled him up. Their lips lock and they kissed slowly.

Trunks moaned softly wanting Goten to love him.

"You have such a lovely moan Trunks. Makes me want you so badly."

"I…I love how you growl Goten. When you b...bite me. I love it."

Goten had to force himself to move from his lover, it was made harder as Trunks started whining for him. "Hush love, please." He croaked, removing his clothes fast. He settled back on his lover groaning as there erection touch.

Goten bit down on Trunks neck, Trunks cried out, more tears leaking from his eyes, as he wrapped his legs around Goten waist. He moaned and shivered violently when Goten large erection caressed his entrance, every time they moved.

"Oh chibi, please. Please!"

"Shush I've got you baby. Look at me, let me see those baby blues."

Trunks obeyed and his stomach fluttered as Goten dazed at him adorably.

"That's it. You're so beautiful."

Trunks smiled, and then whimpered in pleasure as Goten finally entered his body.

"Fuck. Trunks. You feel so good, wrapped around me."

"Please!"

Goten moved slowly at first watching as Trunks face and eyes showed frustration, before he picked up the pace to satisfy both of them.

He moved faster and harder, growling as his need to dominate took over.

"Goten! Oh Ka…Go…Goten! Ohh…Kami! Mhm! Chibi!"

Trunks moaning, his voice it was so much. Fuck he needed this to last! His Prince was so fucking tight! It was too much.

"Mine! Kami you're mine!" He groaned as he thrust harder into his prince, loving the moan his lover released.

He kissed Trunks hard; he sat up pulling Trunks with him. Goten growled, and Trunks bit him. Goten lose control of himself, something that hardly ever happened.

He thrust as hard, as fast and as deep as he possibly could, taking pleasure in Trunks wild pants and screams of rapture.

"Mhm…uhhu…Goten! More, please!"

Goten wrapped his tail with Trunks, stroking Trunk's erection viciously with his thrusts, sinking his teeth into his lover.

"Goten! I love you!"

Trunks clutched Goten hard and cumming on their chests. His muscles clenched as he screamed for his chibi. Trunks moaned brokenly as Goten fucked him through his orgasm. He held his chibi tight and felt him stiffen as he found his release. They fell to the bed together and Trunks kissed Goten face softly.

"Oh, baby your neck." Goten chuckled, weakly.

Trunks touched his neck and smiled. "It'll heal."

Trunks jerked from his sleep with a startled gasp, his heart hammering. That dream. It kept coming, every night, every time he closed his eyes. It was the last time they were together before his father found out. Trunks sat up slowly wiping the tears from his face. He was missed Goten so much. He could only be that happy there were no nightmares.

"_Father please!"_

"_I warned you Trunks."_

"_He's leaving! He is leaving!"_

"_Trunks no-"_

"_Shut up Goten." He cried, hysterical. "He's leaving father, please."_

Trunks stood under his shower, quiet. He felt nothing; there was an ache in his chest. He only spoke to his father when it was absolutely necessary. His mother and sister talked to him daily, checking on him. It was irritating but he needed someone to talk to. As much as he loved Goten, this depression was not normal. Trunks glanced at his fingers, they were pruning. He smiled they looked like Earth raisins. A stuttering sigh escaped his trembling lips and suddenly he was sliding to the floor crying. A sob startled him, but he couldn't stop. He was shaking. "Goten!" he choked.

That's how his mother found. She turned the water off, and then wrapped him in a huge towel. Hugging his shaking body. She was used to this. Breaking down was normal for him now. She held him to he relaxed. Then she wiped his face. "Come on sweetheart. Let's get you out of here."

Trunks glanced at his mother, she looked heartbroken. He was hurting, and his father had broken her heart. "I'm so...rry mama. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said firmly. "It's your pathetic father's." She was holding most of his weight and Trunks made an effort to carry himself, but Bulma wasn't having it. "I've got you sweetheart."

Bulma settled him at his vanity-that Bra got him as a joke 'Cause you have such beautiful hair, bro bro!' He put his arms through the robes that she placed on his shoulders and sigh, a little warm. He watched her through the mirror as she brushed his hair dry. "How do you know when to come get me?"

"I don't know, darling. When I feel like you need me, I come."

"I don't know what to do what myself, mama." Trunks said. "I feel so useless. I can't help him-"

"Goten is safe Trunks! I will fight your father before I let him kill Goten!"

"I know." He murmured, glancing at the scar on her cheek. "Goten said-"

Bulma patted his dry hair and went to fetch him clothes, making Trunks paused at the familiarity of it. He felt like a child again. Even though it wasn't the socially acceptable thing to do, his mother was there for him and Bra for everything. They never had a governess, she cooked there food when possible, she did everything that a mother should for her children. She even stood up to his father, and he knew that she was trying to find out where Goten had been sent.

"Thank you, mama."

Bulma smiled. "You never have to thank me for anything, love."

Trunks walked into the decorated, and filled to capacity ball room. He saw unfamiliar faces smiling at him, his head swam. Finally he looked towards the aisle, where his father was standing proudly. Bastard.

It was time to get bonded.

**Hey…So I finally wrote the **_**scene**_** it was supposed to be a reward for not updating in a year, but now it close to two years… Sorry. Go ahead, you can yell. But be honest and tell me what I need to change please. –About the lemon- **

**Okay so here is the deal; I really do love this story and I want to finish it. But I am trying to decide if I should just start where I left off, or do a complete rewrite. I want to go back and correct the spelling and grammar mistake, because I know there are some. So what do you guys think? Should I do a rewrite?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>There always that moment. The one moment when you can feel and somehow you just know; my life is about to change forever. It only happens once for most people. But me I can remember dozens for them.<p>

The first time I complete a project without Mothers help.

The first time I bested Bra in chest.

The first time I landed a hit on Father.

And. The first time I kissed my chibi.

They were all important to me because they helped shaped the saiyan I've become. They help me become closer to the most important people in my life. My family. My Lover. My heart.

But standing here now, with Leah and my family and my people surrounding us I've never hated change so much in my life. I felt sick, my heart was racing, and I could hear nothing but a roaring in my ears. I touched Leah's hand, swallowed compulsively, and it was suddenly unbearably loud, I took a small step back; as the cheering of my people bombarded my sensitive ears.

My mother, standing to my right, put a steady hand on my back. I vengeful pushed back the anger that I was feeling, turned towards my people and smiled. They cheered. I hated them all.

_*Last Week*_

_Trunks breathed in the scent of his chibi and smiled when Goten hugged him tight. He pressed his cheek against Goten chest and held him just as tight. The wind was caressing their skin and Goten took one step forward, pressing him against the pillar._

"_You just love caging me, don't you chibi."_

"_You know me so well." _

_Trunks threaded his fingers through thick black hair, smiling as Goten sighed contently. He would do anything to stay in this moment forever, just the two of them alone but together. But he knew it was dangerous for them to be out in the open like this. Talking with his father was going to hard already, if he saw them now…_

"_We should go to my room, chibi."_

"_Seize him!"_

_Trunks froze. That was not his father. Right? There was no way, his father followed him. He looked of Goten shoulder and his stomach dropped. They were surrounded by his father personal elite. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Besides who in the hell, shouts seize him. He stepped in front of Goten, before the guards could touch him. Ignoring Goten attempt to stop him, and the fact that his chibi was growling. "Goten, please, calm down."_

"_Trunks-"_

"_Father-" They spoke at the same time and he could see that his father was rather….upset. But this was ridiculous, was he really planning to hurt Goten? His hand spasm when he remembers his father's word. If you see him again, I will kill him._

"_Father is this really, necessary."_

"_I warned you Trunks."_

_Trunks swallowed. "Goten has been a part of my life for years. You can't really expect me to give him up now." _

"_A part of your life? Really now. Is that what you're calling it?"_

"_Father, please-"_

"_This is not a negotiation! I am King and you will do as I say. Now guards, seize the third class."_

_Trunks heard Goten growled. And then in a blur they were separate and restrained by his father elite. He felt Goten power spike and knew that his chibi was about to go super. This was dangerous, so very dangerous. Goten temper was very violate right now. He had to get him calm. Attacking the King's guard was an act of treason and punishable by death. "Goten, please-"_

_Goten roared, kami to honest roared and transformed. Scattering the guards that were holding him back. Trunks shuddered; he had this feeling, or nonsexual urge to submit. But he pushed those feeling back with frustration. Now was not the time. "Goddammit Goten, calm down!" He powered his way to Goten side, and gently forced him to his knees. "Calm down, lover." He mumbled, between kisses._

"_I'm okay, Trunks."_

"_Then power down, okay. You know better than to attack my father and his guards." Goten power actually spiked at those words, and Trunks heart thundered. He knew what Goten was seeing, and thinking. They were once again surrounded. They were about to be separate again. "Please Goten. He'll kill you. Attacking them will be the only excuse he needs."_

"_The time for words has passed, my son." _

_Trunks spared a second for his father. He knew better. In the next moment he was five feet away from his chibi. Trunks legs buckled and he fell to his knees, watching with terror as Vegeta held Goten, prepared to snap his neck at any moment. _

"_Do not! Father don't!"_

_Vegeta smirked. His father, his father actually smirked at him. As if this was an everyday occurrence. "I am the King. My word is law and I will do as I please."_

"_You will not hurt him. You will not-" The trembling started in his fingers, but quickly spread through his body. He didn't feel the tears fall, but his face felt colder. He looked at Goten, and saw none of the fear he feeling on his chibi face._

"_Don't cry, my prince. I love you. I-" A pained groaned cut off his words._

"_Father please! Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my chibi."_

"_I warned you, Trunks."_

"_He will leave! He is leaving!"_

"_Trunks, no-"_

"_Shut up, Goten!" he cried, hysterical. "He's leaving. I never see him again."_

"_No you will not." Vegeta said, releasing Goten. His father elite grabbed him and within a second Goten was gone._

"_Get up off your knees. You are not a commoner."_

_Trunks ignored his father, and forced himself to breathe, he stood. A pain shoot through his chest, and he gasp. "What have you done…where is Goten."_

_His father stared at him. "Tell me!"_

_Vegeta walked out of the garden. Leaving him alone. Once he thought he hated his father. But that was only a passing thought. A fleeting moment of weakness but now he could feel. True hate; and he hated Vegeta, the King of Saiyan. _

But that was a week ago. An now he was bonded to Leah. He knew his parents had an altercation that ended a little violent. That was just another reason to hate his father. Who refused to answer his question about Goten. The past week had been hell, having no idea where Goten was or if he was safe. Living with the knowledge that Leah and yeah….And that annoying shooting pain in his chest.

Pain, sadness, and fear that had been his week. Now that the bonding was over, he would have more time to himself. Time he would spend trying to find Goten. He looked up at the sound of space pods taking off. He smiled wistfully, wishing he could go off planet for a while. Just him and Goten. He knew that some off the ships were headed to Leah planet, but he didn't know why.

"Your father offered saiyan protection to my people."

Leah walked beside him, smiling as she watched the space pods take off. "It's glorious."

Trunks turned from the window, walking away. He had no patience for Leah. If she kept trying to force her presence, he may end up hurting the fool.

"My Prince?"

"Leave."

"B-but I..." Her fear calmed him, but he still had no desire to be in her presence.

"Leave now. Before I do something we both regret."

His heartbeat slowed, as the sound of her footprints became fainter and fainter. He continued down the slightly dark corridor. Ignoring the pain that had long since spread from his chest. He was use to it. "That is no way to talk to your future Queen, son."

"Tell me where Goten is."

"Trunks-"

"I know you haven't killed him. I-I can feel him." Trunks stepped closer; he hated this man and couldn't stand to call him father. But he needed to know where Goten was. "Just tell me where he is."

"I will not." Trunks covered his face and moaned in frustration. His father grabbed him; he could feel himself breaking down. "Trunks. You have a bonded now. She will be your Queen and she will give you a child. You can love her, if you will just allow yourself to. When I first met your mother-"

"I am not you! We are not the same person!" He choked out. "I love Goten. He owns every part of my body, my soul, and my mind. And you took him from me. Snatch him from my arms and have given me nothing but pain in return."

Trunks felt himself falling, but Vegeta didn't let go. "Just tell me where he is please." He mumbled, before his world turned dark.

The med bay was frantic. They could find no reason for the prince to be in his state. His health was physically excellent, and yet his energy was deleted to the levels of a low-level warrior coming home from a battle with Freiza. The head medic looked at the prince with confusion, as he floated in the regeneration chamber. He had all of the symptoms but there was no way….

"Lilith, what's wrong with my son."

"My lady. Physically he is fine, but-"

"He is not-"

"Shut up Vegeta! This is probably your fault, anyway. We know he isn't fine. So just shut up!" the Queen was upset. Everyone knew that she and the King haven't spoken since the Son was taken away. "Lilith, please, my son."

"My lady, he seems to be suffering from an unfinished mate's bond."

The Queen blue eyes sparked with worry and disbelief. She knew how that sounded. A mate's bond was a thing of myth. A silly idea that the young entertain. But the Prince had all of the symptoms. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, my lady. But when I was in my training, I studied the idea of a mate's bond. Low energy, pain, mood swings, and uncontrollable depression are simply but a few of the symptoms."

Lilith stopped allowing the Queen and King to absorb her words. She knew Bulma would believe her as the Queen had witness the symptoms first name. Day after day the Queen had forced her son to visit the med bay, deeply concerned about his health.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Goten and Trunks have been separated before. They use to go on different missions all the time."

"Of course the woman is lying Bulma. There is no such thing as a mate's bond. I will not sit here and listen-"

"How is this possible Lilith?" Lilith barely stopped herself from flinching at the King's glared. And he wasn't even looking at her. But she could understand the Queen frustration. As there was a possible that the prince was dying because of the King's action.

"Forced separation, my lady." The silence was palpable. She could feel the anger, the King was directing at her. "Separation alone isn't a problem, as long as the two know the other will return."

One second. Two, three…"Vegeta!"

The King actually took a step back at the sight of the Queen quite impressive anger. "My lady, please calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down! My son is dying! Because is supposed father, couldn't accept the fact that Goten was his life. An now…" The Queen vibrated with anger. "You are going to bring Goten home now. An you better pray that nothing happens to my children. Or I swear I will kill you myself."

The King swallowed compulsively and backed out of the room. No doubt going to get the Prince's mate. The Queen waited until the door closed before turning back toward her son. Lilith stepped back, watching the Queen caressed the glass. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I am not sure, but if they complete the bond…"

"You said they have an unfinished mate's bond. What does that mean?"

"There is a possibly that because of their closeness, the two tried to start the bond without knowing what they were doing."

"And you know how to finish it?"

"Yes."

"Let's hope it works."

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm trying to tie up so loose ends in this story. First off a mate is almost the equivalent of us saying boyfriend or girlfriend. But most Saiyans are much more possessive of his or her mate. Which was one reason for Goten jealous. When I say bond, like the one between Leah and Trunks, it's the same as marriage. But as saiyan don't typically follow Earth traditions there word is bonded. -They use the word bonded because of the legend of the mate's bond- When Trunks asked Goten if he was his mate, he meant it in a deeper sense, they know there is something strong between them but like most saiyan don't acknowledge the idea of a mate's bond. As it doesn't exist. Hope that answer some of the questions that might have come up in this chapter.<p> 


End file.
